Supernova
by Meis2steph11
Summary: This is a book of new moon, but i put myself into the story. ive been told it's a very good book although it is a little bit voulger


Supernova

A version of New Moon form the View of Stephan

Theme song: Were (cat) wolf- Cocorosie

"In a dream I was a werewolfcat; my soul was filled with crystal light. Lavender ribbons of rain sang; ridding my heart of mortal fright, of mortal fright…"- Werewolf by Cocorosie

Prologue: Stephan (Stӗ·fin) is a 13 year old boy who is newly living in Chicago with his uncle, Roland. Roland is a flight attendant for United Airways and lives with his boyfriend Robért, who is French. Stephan is living with his uncle because his parents are reported with child abuse. The story starts in late August. Stephan is a bisexual and is going to start high school this year.

New Destinations:

As I woke up from the uncomfortable guest bed in the plain guest room of my uncle's house I saw it was 6:15 from the alarm clock I had taken from home. I got up and shuffled through the drawers to pick out something to wear, as I saw I didn't want to wear anything out of the drawers I turned around and went to my suitcase and there I got a generic, animal printed, graphic t-shirt and some jeans. I looked at the calendar and saw it was August 31 and tomorrow was my birthday. My uncle was not at the home because he was in Hawaii. He was occasionally gone with long flights and he sometimes took a small vacation while he was there. I opened the squeaky door quietly and went to the kitchen where I found a note that looked like it was written by Robért it said "Start packing, Stephan, we are moving."

I wondered why we were moving because we lived in a multi story building in Chicago and we rented the other stories out to people and my uncle would have to work at the airport wherever we were moving. Also Robért would have to quit his job teaching at the two or three ballet studios.

So I went to "my" room and took the drawer full of clothes and put it evenly into two of the three suitcases. I took down my Cavalier King Charles Spaniel dog poster and put it in the last suitcase which was all my personal belongings. I went back into the kitchen and had some cereal with vitamin D milk which I was still getting used to from my usual 2% milk.

About five minutes later Robért came out because he wakes up around the same time I do.

I asked him "why are we moving and where are we going?" He said "because United is cutting back and distributing people and we are moving to Forks, Washington because the Forks Airport is has been getting bigger and they need more flight attendants.

"Where in Washington is Forks because I've never heard of it?" I replied. He said" It's towards the Ocean below the peninsula. Roland always wanted to retire somewhere quiet."

I asked "When are we leaving?" "About six" he replied.

I just smiled and said "okay" even though I couldn't believe we were leaving when I just got here. I went to my room and picked up my Sansa Fuze and started to listen to music on my bed. I searched around a few seconds and then I remembered the song I had always listened to when my best friend Rebekah moved to Orlando. Went to the artists-Paramore-"My Heart" I listened to it and I started to cry thinking about my three best friends. First Rebekah, she was very poor but she could make fun out of anything, she helped me find me when I had lost myself. She had new me before we ever met. I can remember her Aeropostale shirt and her blue jeans but at the same time that noticeable eyeliner and mascara. Next was Sarah, she knew how I felt whether about a guy or a girl because most of the time she could relate to the guy problem and if not she would just comfort me and she was one of those kind of loud and not-shy people. Lastly buy not least, Caleb he was a redneck that could be just so random. He was the guy I had a crush on at my school. He was a little short but had medium short blonde hair and was always wearing an Alabama hat.

It was about 7:30 so for most of the day until five I just watched T.V. Then at five we started moving our entire luggage to the living room where our door was. Thirty minutes later my uncle came he said hello and stuff then brought all his stuff out as if it took him only a minute to pack everything. One of the cars was gone as we went out of the house.

I asked "What happened to the car?"

He said "We sold one of them and the other one someone is coming to pick up because he just bought it."

I asked "How are we going to get their?" He replied "The train."

I can remember the few times we rode the train to the airport the few times me and my family came. It was a nice small train with different cars. It was gray and the station was very open with no roof.

When we got to the airport we went to the first desk where we checked in our bags and got the tags for our carry-on. Then we went through security which was a little bit of a hassle. Finally we got to the gate, A37, in which two flights passed that we couldn't go on because they were full and because we had stand-by tickets.

It was about 7:30 when we started to move on the plane. Me and Robért were sitting in coach while my uncle got lucky and sit in 1st class. As soon as we went into the air I turned my mp3 player on and fell asleep I could hear in my sleep, lots of Avril Lavigne, Britney Spears, Flyleaf, and Nelly Furtado. Before I knew it we were on the ground. We got another train to the train station of Forks and walked the surprisingly short distance to our new house of which I had no idea about. At this time it was about 10 o' clock and I was tired I threw some sheets on my new bed and fell fast asleep. In took no time to see what anything looked like because I had had an exhausting day.

Meet the Neighbor

I woke to the sound of my egg-shaped alarm clock to see the sight of some darkness in my room although it was 7:45, it was still dark and I realized it was my birthday. I had woken so late because I noticed we would skip two time zones on the way here so when I went to bed I changed the time for my alarm. I saw a grayish tint from the window across from my bed. I looked outside to see fog and rain around all the trees around our house, which I had not noticed yet. I saw that the walls of my room were a blue-grey color. There were some drawers and a bed in my room, nothing else except my suitcases. As I observed my new room closer I saw some outlets, a night light, and a DSL jack. As I came out of my room, there was a little balcony which then I remember dragging my luggage up the stairs, held my room and I soon found a bathroom which I assumed would be mine also. I then went down the squeaky wood stairs into the living room which had a couch and a rug. The couch was pointed to the wall as if there could be a T.V. in front of it. I proceed to the kitchen to see a white stove and oven, and an outdated frig. Then there was a hallway with two doors which I assumed was there room and a guest room.

I went back up the stairs to my room I got my laptop out and looked through the drawers, lucky for me I found a DSL cable and when I went on my computer I found that the DSL worked. I went to Google and searched for Forks. I looked on Google Maps and found out exactly where I was. I found the high school I would be going to and some grocery stores, I wrote the addresses down so I could show it to them. A few hours later Roland was up I asked him a few questions like was the house cost more than the other one, if I was going to Forks HS, and what we were doing today.

For the last question he replied "First we are going to the grocery store, then to buy some rain jackets or umbrellas, and then we are going to meet the neighbors."

When he said meet the "meet the neighbors" my heart sank. I am kind of a shy person to start out with and I would probably meet all the kids at school if I needed to know them. We left at about 10:30 with a new, to me, car. We also took Robért because he had woken up so we took him with us. We got about 100$ worth of groceries, got two umbrellas, three rain jackets, and three pairs of rain boots; and went by the auto store to see if we needed anything for the weather here ant he told us chain for our tires so we got some.

Finally the time arrived after we got home and unloaded everything. We all went outside with our new jackets, the rain had lightened up a little bit, and we went to the house across the street. I found it funny because there was an old red pick-up truck and on the curb there was a nice shiny luxury car. We knocked on the door and a girl, who looked about 18, answered the door. We introduced ourselves and asked if her dad was home. She said "No, he's not he's a police officer so he won't be here until later." Roland told her to tell him to stop by our house when he gets home. I was kind of upset because it was my birthday and nobody said anything. We went to a house that was next to ours and met them they were some elderly people so I didn't really care about them. When we got to the doorstep of our house they told me to wait. I just though _what other stupid things could they have possibly gotten or done and do they "surprises" ever end._ When they told me to come in I saw some candles across the house to the kitchen they wished me a happy birthday.

The cake was a generic white birthday cake with multi-colored disk-sprinkles and it was about the size of a normal cake. I was very happy; I thought they had forgotten my birthday. Behind the cake I saw a small case. I knew it was a present so being good-mannered, after we ate the cake I asked "what is that, behind the cake?" He told me "It is a ring; we heard that Forks had some kind of superstition about vampires and werewolves. So, we got you this ring it is a pure silver ring and when they melted the silver they threw in some garlic and it dissolved in the silver and then they made the ring." I noticed that on the inside of the ring the words _Be Safe _(be safe) were engraved in it. I looked at it and smiled I smelled it and all of us laughed. I made a vow to wear it forever. I slipped it on and it fit just right.

Robért also gave me 20$ but I said "I think ya'll need this more than I do"

_When my uncle would come down to Augusta he would always poke fun at us and how we were so much different like how we said "ya'll", and that we said "hey" instead of "hello."_

**They both insisted that I keep it so I did. I then went to my room to my computer and looked up ****_vampires_**** the constant vague images of Dracula appeared throughout the search. I thought if ****_Vampires really existed they wouldn't look like that. Wouldn't they look normal?_**

**I was the kind of person who could pull things out of thin air because I just wore reason out and I knew so much random stuff like if the question came up ****_"Why is the sky Blue" _****I would answer; ****_" 'Cause the color blue of the sky is a complementary color to the yellow-orange of the sun."_**

**I also looked up werewolf and the same generic images of hairy humans and full moons came up and I thought the same thing.**

** The next few days were pretty boring, Roland registered me for school: we got a T.V. in the living room, I got a desk in my room, Roland and **Robért got jobs doing the same thing they were before**. I had finally finished unpacking. Today was September 12; tomorrow was the first day of school, back home we would have started school a month ago but I enjoyed the long break. I got away from my stupid parents which really didn't abuse me I just lied because I hated them. Now I got to enjoy the ****_wonderful_****world of Forks. About 3:00 I got my clothes out****Aeropostale shirt and some jeans. I never got to wear brand name clothes when I was with my parents, they said they were too expensive but now I get to wear them and I'm happy. I ate, alone, a homemade taco because they were both at work. I took a shower and went to bed anxious about the next day.**

**School**

**I opened my eyes and I was in the forest of what looked like Forks. There was a black cat right next to me it looked like it was on my side but in front of us there was a wolf I could see the red in his eyes. I felt a drop of liquid fall on me I thought it was water but when I saw more I realized it was blood.**

** The wolf growled at me and the cat hissed back. I looked around and out of the darkness of the woods I saw a shimmering light off in the distance I ran towards the light. The wolf jumped but the cat fended for me. I felt bead but I kept running but the light wasn't coming any closer. Then I woke up. I was relived yet scarred because my dreams were known to predict the future. I literally rolled out of bed like I do every morning because the "Thump!" to the floor wakes me up even more. I get an Abercrombie t-shirts and some jeans to make a good impression. I went down the stairs happy as could be with my new ring making me feel open about my orientation when I wasn't. Nobody was up but me and I got myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down for a minute or two and I went back to my room I got a pencil my phone and my Sansa. I put on my jacket and my boots and went outside to wait for the bus.**

** I hadn't quite gotten used to wearing boots yet back in NA it was kind of a symbol you were a redneck and I definitely did not want to be associated with them because I put them as lower classed people that I would not talk to.**

** It was about 7:30 when I went out and two minutes later the bus picked me up. I thought ****_off to high school_**** with a nervous yet happy tone. There were a few people on the bus most of them looked older than me but there was one boy who I sat behind who looked my age. He was blonde and had hair about as long as mine with a round face. He looked shorter than me but it was kind of hard to tell while we were both sitting. He introduced himself, surprisingly, his name was Jerry, and he said he knew I was new because last year that house was for sale but now it wasn't.**

**I told him "I'm Stephan, nice to meet you- 'you have any advice for me"**

**"Keep on your guard there are vampires here... and just watch out for seniors"**

**"I got a ring made with garlic"**

** We both laughed. The rest of the way was pretty quiet we picked up one more person and then we got to the school. When I got off the bus he informed me that we had to go to the office to pick up our schedule. As we walked there I recognized the old red truck that belonged to Bella. I overheard that it was Bella's birthday and an unrealistically beautiful girl was trying to give Bella a present but she refused and I chuckled a little bit. She stopped and glared at me; I stopped and stood my ground. Then she continued to walk, as did I.I walked in the door put down my drenching hood and noticed the office there were three lines and a lady giving the directions "The first line is last names A-G, the second H-O, and the last is P-Z!!" I went in the first line while Jerry went in the second one. I picked up my schedule and met up with my newly found friend we compared the first class we had but before I knew it he turned in to a building. I went on my way to Geometry and found it just in time before the bell rang I sat at an empty seat towards the back. The teacher introduced himself while he wrote his name on the board, ****_Mr. Merain_****; he was a guy in his early thirties who had light brown hair put in no certain way. Class went pretty normal we reviewed how to find the perimeter and area of the most common shapes. The bell rang, it was an actual bell I was so used to this electronic bell back home.**

** Another period went by, English, where the teacher, Mrs. Rose gave us a free day to talk. I met a girl named Allie, and a guy named Sean. Sean was fifteen and hot! He had nice black hair where towards the end it spun, as what I call an emo cut. He had nice sparkling blue eyes and a black jacket. I knew he was going to be my ****_best buddie_****. I went to Band, my first elective, where I got to normally play my trombone but not today because it was the first day. Sean played percussion which I was happy to see so I could get to talk to him. We did nothing that day and the bell rang again.**

** When I made my way to science the male science teacher asked me "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be lunch?" with a non-accusing tone**

**"My schedule says I am supposed to be here"**

**"That's not right" as he snatched my schedule out of my hand.**

**He said "Go to the office and see if they can fix it."**

** So I did. There was the lady that I saw yelling this morning at the desk. I asked her "Can you fix my schedule ya'll gave me class when I was supposed to have lunch?" She looked at me funny because I said "****_ya'll_****". She told me the teacher should be able to work something out. I trudged back to the science room and proposed the idea that they could give me the work and I would work on it in one of the classrooms during lunch. He agreed with the idea and gave me the papers to sign for his class. I added them to the 50 others I had form the other classes. I also went to explain to her and that I would be in her class next. After five minutes of explaining she finally got it. I sat in her class and got briefed upon that we would be learning about The Great Depression. The bell rang, the class came in, Jerry and Allie were in the class, class went on, the bell rung, and it was time for lunch. I didn't eat lunch but I brought something in case I got hungry. When I got to the lunch room it was full of seniors sitting at round tables. I saw an open table by Bella, which I could pick out by her pale skin. When I got closer I noticed the girl from the parking lot and this other perfect-looking guy. He had somewhat spiky, bronze, beautiful hair. He also had a beautiful jaw line with beautiful bronze-amber eyes. I almost fainted when he looked at me so I could see all his beautiful features. I made my way to the table next to them and I sat down. I noticed He had this very braced look on his face like he was bracing to get hit with a cannon ball. Personally I felt offended because I knew he did it because of me. I turned around for a split second and noticed the girl was doing the same thing but yet Bella and the other people remained the same. I sat there eating my granola bar and two guys sat at my table and said**

**"What are you doing here?" as if I violated a law which I kind of did.**

**I told them "'cause they messed up my schedule to make me have lunch with ya'll." hoping they would leave me alone.**

**"Well you need to move"**

**"No" as if they had asked an eerily stupid question.**

**"You better listen here boy…"**

**"Leave him alone" Bella chimed in to my defense in which I was so thankful for.**

**"Why are you defending him?"**

**"'Cause he's my neighbor."**

** They then went away to my relief and I turned quickly to thank Bella in which I was embarrassed to do so. She didn't answer back and at that moment the bell rang and I somewhat rushed to get out of there so I wouldn't get caught in the line of slow-moving people. I hated gym I never did anything but sit, and it is required the whole four years I didn't know what I was going to do. Today was a free day in gym thankfully so the coach just got out some basketballs and the people who wanted to played. As I sat on the bleachers, I noticed Sean and Jerry playing. I thought about getting to see Sean in the locker room, if you know what I mean. It really sucked because gym has been always divided between girls and boys, which I never got so I could hardly ever talk to anyone. Sean passed me a glance and smiled at me when coming back with the ball after it went out-of-bounds.**

** I had almost fallen asleep when the bell rang. I rushed to my locker to put away my books and get my bookbag with the dozens of papers needed to be signed. I headed to the outside of the school where I saw two busses and I assumed to go on the one with the one with the bus driver I had before. I assumed correctly. I sat down and she said nothing. A few people came on until Sean came on and I was so happy. He sat next to me and I showed him my Sansa he showed me his to. His was a 3****rd**** generation iPod nano. That had a bunch of emo, rock, and some pop music on it.**

**"Well I wanted to tell you this so you'll know and maybe I'll have a chance. Are you gay" Sean asked "Actually bi"**

**"Really 'cause I'm gay"**

** By the time I told him the bus was full of loud kinds and we were moving so I didn't have to worry about people hearing me. After he told me he was gay my jaw dropped.**

**"Are you serious?"**

**"Yep"**

**"You know it really sucks having the body type I do" I was going to go into the story of my self-pity in a way to be flirty.**

**"You're not fat."**

**"'Compared to you yeah."**

**"I guess, but don't feel bad about yourself."**

**I popped up the courage to ask "So, would you go out with me?"**

**"Sure" I was so happy; I no longer had to keep my distance like I did for any other person. I put my hand on his thigh; he smiled and put in his earphones. About a minute later the bus pulled up at my house, he let me out and I got off. I ran inside from the rain and ran upstairs to my room. I laid down on my bed to comprehend what had all just happened. I had a boyfriend. I had never gone out with anyone, much less a girl. I dreamed about him for a few minutes and wondered if he had any piercings. I got up went to my computer and went on the internet.**

** I looked up "perfect faces". Then I went to images, a few images showed but under related searches I saw the word ****_vampire_**** it brought chills to me. ****_Is that beautiful looking boy a vampire? If he is are vampires the exact opposites of the ones we see in movies. Is that girl a vampire too? Why is a vampire at Bella's house? _****There were so many questions that just came up, I had to assume this was true; being the person I am. I went down to the decorated tile that I used to communicate with Roland if could read my handwriting; I picked this system up from my house. I wrote with a dry-erase marker **

**_School went well, made some friends; a few people noticed I was new._**

**_These are the forms you need to sign for school._**

**I drew an arrow pointing down to the stack of papers I put down. I heated up a small lasagna, ate some of it, and covered the rest for them. I went up to my room and went to bed. **

**The Eclipse.**

** The next morning I woke up and **Robért was up. He asked me how school was I said it was fine. I got some cereal, went to the bathroom and combed my hair, and lastly went outside for the bus with my heavy trombone. It was raining, again, and then the bus came. I hated to think I would be doing this for four more years but it seemed okay. I knew my plan for today: Get the dirt on everyone, Get to know that boy, avoid the seniors at lunch, and get to know Sean more. The bus came and I sat in the seat adjacent to Jerry. I asked him "So, you pretty much know everyone here, right?"

"Yeah"

"What is the dirt on all these people?" he looked shocked but he proceeded to answer my question. "Well, First Sean, because I saw you were hanging out with him; he's an emo and he's gay but he tries to deny it but everyone knows he is. Next, Jessie; She's really a slut she'll go out with anyone…"

"I noticed some girl with really blonde hair staring at me all the time, was that her"

"Yeah, she does that when she finds someone she likes"

"Oh great" we laughed but he didn't understand that I was with Sean.

I asked "Is that all?"

"Yep… Oh yeah, the Cullens; they are those perfect looking seniors, they are really weird. They aren't in school when it's sunny" I murmured "That's 'cause there vampires" "-and they don't really talk to anyone but themselves."

** Geometry went on and we did some work, got assigned seats, and I realized from the things Mr. Merain was really pretty cool he knew all the hot stuff. Next, In Mrs. Roses class we got to pick our seats for the rest of the year and obviously Sean came to sit by me. I got to talk to him throughout class because Mrs. Rose didn't mind us talking quietly to each other while she taught. **

**I asked "Do you have any piercings?"**

**"I got a lip piercing." he bent over and showed the pink, empty hole under his lip**

**"Did you do it yourself?"**

**"Yeah but my mom freaked out when she saw it."**

**"Could you do one for me?" I said with a flirtatious tone**

**"Sure, but I would have to come to your house and you would have to explain to your parents why you got a lip piercing."**

**"That'll be easy my ****_guardians_**** are hardly ever home."**

**"Sorry, what happened to your parents?"**

**"I faked them with child abuse"**

**He sighed, looked up and said "You're a bitch, Stephan."**

**"I know and hey, call me BB; stands for… bi boy." I had to make sure nobody was listening.**

** Next was band Mr. Jakes gave us a summary of the year, he informed us about the marching band schedule, which I was in and he told us about the Christmas and spring concerts at the school. Then we played our scales. Mr. Jakes handed out the pieces for marching band along with the small "cheers" that we played in the stands. We played over them and eventually the bell rung. Next was "science" but it wasn't really science. He told me what chapter to read and I read it. Then social studies dragged on while we took notes. Finally I was happy to hear the bell ring.**

** I somewhat rushed to lunch. When I got there, the seniors from yesterday had already taken the table next to Edward. So I took the one on the right. He had the same look as yesterday when I sat down. He had his fist clenched and his eyes were as black as coal. His sister was not there with him but Bella was. I saw she had gauze around her arm. I felt bad for her even though I had no idea what had happened. It just hit me that Bella and Edward were together. I got to examine Edward because he was at the south side of the round table but I was at the north of mine.**

**The rest of the day was pretty boring except for gym I was the first one there so I got my clothes went in the bathroom and changed.**

** I never got dressed publicly in gym; it was just a precaution to go in the bathroom. I had done it since 6****th**** grade.**

** By the time I changed the stragglers were coming in. Sean's locker was adjacent to mine in the square indentions of the lockers. I watched him take off his shirt. I saw his flat body with his abs poking out slightly, it gave me tingles.**

**Then he took off his pants. I looked at his navy boxer-briefs. I then proceeded to examine him from the hair on his toes to the crown of his head. He saw me and chuckled at me. He was like the gut of my dreams and he chose me it was like a fairytale. We then went in the gym and we played football in the gym because the first football game was not too far way. Sean passed up playing football to sit and talk to me.**

**I tried to get the answer if people know if he's gay. "So how do people think of you here; like do they****_ know_**** you're--?"**

**He got a little quiet and said "yeah but the mature people are pretty much over it; the immature ones still tease me about it"**

**The coached called "You, come here and take attendance, 'cause you know these people; I don't."**

**"Actually I don't but he does" I pointed to Sean. I only remembered a few people from the two times the teachers took attendance.**

** Sean came down and marked the absentees and came back to where I was. "****_' _****You know there's going to be a lunar eclipse tonight right?"**

**"No, wasn't there just one last year and plus, I haven't been able to watch the news since I got here."**

**"It's not worth watching the news there's nothing that happens here, besides the occasional vampire tracking finding. Also the weather is always rainy; you can rely on that."**

**"Wow, is that the only thing ya'll have to live for?"**

**"Pretty much."**

** The coach then called us to get changed back I got dressed efficiently and came out before most people had finished getting dressed.**

**Sean was still getting dressed. I tried hard not to stare I turned my head casually and pretended to look at something across the room. When I did this Sean would come into my trail of sight. Soon after most people had finished getting dressed the bell rung again for me and Sean, Biology. In the biology room there were lab table; two people to a table. We picked our partners for the upcoming lab. We needed preparation for the lab so we did all that we needed to do and when we finished the, last bell rang; I was so relived. Sean and I walked to the busses and got a seat towards the back; yesterday we sat in the middle. I sat on the outside because I got home first. We sat on the bus for a few minutes and the boy; he looked like he was in our grade, kept jumping around the seat and hitting the seat. I told him "Please; stop!"**

**The boy stopped for a second he said with a high pitched tone "No, I don't have to listen to you" I sucked in air strongly through my nose and slowly exhaled. Now the bus was loud and moving.**

**I asked Sean, "Can I have your number 'cause I have to ask you something when I get home."**

**"Sure, it's-"**

**"No, just right it down" he wrote his number down and the boy quickly glanced back and I saw him. I proceeded to lay my head on his shoulder. All the seniors in the back were mature enough to not care about gay people. But the boy looked back again and he chuckled while he said "You guys are going out. You guys are fags."**

**I yelled with authority "Little boy, if you don't shut up-**

** Sean stopped me and said to him calmly "Chase, just shut the fuck up."**

**"Like I'm going to listen to a fag."**

**Thankfully someone barked from the back "Dude, shut up!"**

** The rest of the ride he was quiet I continued to lean on Sean and I played my MP3 player; one headphone in each of our ears. Before I knew it I had to get off. Sean said to me as I gathered my stuff "Call me around 4 o' clock," and I left. It was about 4:00 when I came in the door again nobody was home. I assumed nobody would be home until the weekend. I did the little math homework I had and went upstairs. I looked up on my computer "lunar eclipse" and it reminded me of the saying "Once in a blue moon" so I looked it up. It came up with a result "I know why the moon is blue" I opened the link. There it was a whole report on blue moons. I typed in "how" under find to help me find how it occurred. It said that every about 75 years there is a blue moon and it was caused by being off to the side of the sun and the moon and that when the Sunlight came on it, it would reflect onto the moon causing a faint blue color. It also told me that when special people, with the ability to become werewolves, looked at it, it turned them into a werewolf. I looked at my ring and I got chills. I asked myself questions. ****_Who at school could be a werewolf? Where all did they live? Would I turn into one if I saw a blue moon? Does my ring really protect me from them?_**

** I lied down on my bed and pondered all the thoughts and before I knew it the sun started to set. I got up and ran to the T.V. I turned on the news and listen to the anchor babble until the weather was on. He said "…and don't forget about the lunar eclipse tonight. It'll be from 6:05-6:30." I looked at the clock on the microwave it was 5:55. I checked my cell phone and it was the same time. I made a wish because it was repeating digits. When I put my phone back I noticed a piece of paper I pulled it out. It was Sean's phone number. I cursed for a second but then ran outside.**

**Werecat**

**It wasn't raining when I stepped outside, but I did the Volvo at Bella's house. I saw ****_EDWARD_**** come out of it I was so shocked. I called his name and waved, he looked at me. I signaled for him to come here. He walked over to me, surprisingly fast. He kept his distance and he had that same glaring look on his face. I looked up and saw the moon it was only red at the top but the rest of it was invisible. I introduced myself by saying**

**"Hi, I'm Stephan; you can call me BB if you want. I havn't been able to formally introduce myself but I've heard your name."**

**"Hey, I'm Edward."**

**"I have some questions for you is that okay?"**

**"Sure."**

**"How are you so perfect looking?"**

**"I would have never expected a guy to say that"**

**"Would it be more likely if I was bi?"**

**"I guess. I'm just naturally beautifull."**

**"Okay, and are you a vampire?"**

**He paused for a moment and said "Is there anyone at your house because the past days I've been over at Bella's there haven't been any cars here?" I got chills from the beautiful sound and flow of his voice.**

**"No, now would you stop getting off topic." I said with an irritated yet kidding tone.**

** The next thing I knew I was at the back of my house being picked up and pushed against my house. Edward's sharp, glazed teeth shown with his gold-black eyes. He said with a devious tone "You'll make a delicious treat because yes, I am a vampire and I EAT humans." I could feel the frigid cold of his skin on mine. I panicked; I lifted up my arm and put my ring in his face. He dropped me, put his hands in his face, and hissed. At that moment, in which I never thought would come, I looked up at the moon and began to pray. But as I looked up at the moon it was not as any other lunar eclipse.**

** It was indeed a moon and yes it was red, but in the center there was a black ellipse. It made the whole thing look like a cat's eye. When I looked at it felt like it made me slowly breathe in and I that second before I exhaled I felt a complete reformation of my body. I exhaled. I felt totally different, I looked at my hands and I saw two inch claws where my fingernails were supposed to be. I was shocked to look at myself but I had bigger things to worry about. I had to fight off Edward without killing him, or at least him not killing me. I ran as fast as I could at him; I was so surprised how fast I ran. I had managed to pin him down while he had an open-jawed expression because neither of us could believe what had just happened. He was still starring at me but his eyes were a bright purple. He tried to wiggle his way from under me but I kept him flat on the ground. Trying to make peace I said "Now, I'll let you go as long as you never attack me again." he had a frantic look on his face but he managed to stutter out an "Okay." I had to ask one more thing of him "I have one more question to ask you; can I be your friend, Edward Cullen"**

**He looked off into the forest that was conveniently placed around my house. "Sure, but I'll have to warn you you're better off not knowing me" he started to talk to himself "I already endangered one person two isn't going to be any different."**

** I replied confidently while I helped him up "I think I can handle it." He waved and shouted "Good night." I got goose bumps when he said that. I looked back at my hand and the claws were gone, but there was an indention of where they were hiding in my hands; I felt normal again. I ran inside and ate some dinner. I ran up the stairs to my bathroom and contracted a muscle in my hands. The claws shot out. They came out of the last joint of my finger. I looked back into the mirror and noticed my eyes were a crystal blue with the round pupil of a cat. I felt on my face; claws still contracted. I reached for the light to the bathroom and enjoyed the reach and cut the light off. My eyes shone brightly in the dark my pupil shrunk in width to match the shape of the one on the moon. I turned on the light and reminded myself to check to see if I had fur, and I didn't. I retracted my claws and my eyes slowly changed back. I went to bed and went to bed happy because it had seemed if a fantasy was fulfilled on me because I loved cats.**

** I woke up the next morning thinking about the dream I had had the morning before school. ****_Could me being this cat-like thing be the cat in my dream? Is the wolf a werewolf; am I a were_****_cat_****_? Are the werewolves my enemies?_**** I hated the sudden burst of questions but I knew I had to just keep going and they would be answered.**

** School went on and at the moment I saw Sean in English II I said "Sorry, I forgot to call you. I went on my computer and looked up information about lunar eclipses and got totally sidetracked."**

**He chuckled. "It's okay. I'm guessing you get distracted easily"**

**"Way more than you can imagine… are you ready for marching band practice today" almost saying it sarcastically.**

**He sighed in disgust.**

**"Yeah, I really don't want to do it either. What is the football team like here?"**

**"Actually, they're awesome. They just escalated over the past ten years. We have like three region trophy and ten state."**

**"Really, 'you think that we might make it all the way this year?"**

**"Maybe."**

** After our conversation Jessie, the slutty girl, made hand signals to me. The first one, she pointed to herself; the second one, she hooked her two index fingers together; the last she pointed to me. I deciphered the code and figured out that she was asking me out. I leaned over to Sean and whispered "Should I tell her." He thought for a moment and said an abrupt "Go ahead." I pointed to myself, repeated the hook symbol, and pointed to Sean. She looked at me with disgust and in a few minutes she turned back around.**

** The rest of the day was simple until marching band practice began. I hadn't seen the football field yet at the school until today. It was a regular football field with bleachers and everything but at the top was a metal dome that covered the entire field. It was amazing. I assumed it was because it rained here all the time so the team needed to be able to play. We did the whole routine, roughly, for the entire time. When we finished I waved to Sean saying "Bye"**

**He yelled "Wait!"**

**I turned back to him and he asked "how are you going to get home?"**

**"I'm gonna walk."**

**"No, come ride with me; my mom will drop you off"**

** I automatically agreed and as promised his mom dropped me off at my house. A few minutes later I picked up the phone and called him. I had to ask him one of the mist important questions for me to remain with him. He picked up the phone and said "hello"**

**"Hey it's Stephan"**

**"Hey. Are you going to ask me that question now?"**

**"Yeah, are you in your room or at least where your parents can't hear you?"**

**"Yeah, I am"**

**"Okay. Are you dominant or in-dominant?"**

**"Wow" he chuckled "I've never had that question asked, but I'm dominate." I was relived.**

**I said with a happy voice "Okay, thanks, bye."**

**"Wait that was the answered you wanted, right." he sounded frantic.**

**"Yes."**

** I hung up. No sooner did I hang up the phone than did I hear pounding at my door. I opened it. It was Charlie, Bella's Dad. He had a terrified look on his face and he managed to get out "Bella's missing." I stood there thinking searching for clues in my head. I remembered last night; Edward staring into the woods. I also remembered what he had said "I already endangered one person two isn't going to be any different." At that instant I knew where she was. I told him sadly "She's in the woods." He rebutted "How would you know?" **

**I said sternly "Trust me."**

**Meeting Edward Cullen**

**I went outside to join the group in front of Bella's house. I couldn't decipher any of the talking even with my intensified hearing ever since the moon last night. I looked up in the sky and there was no moon, a new moon, to contrast the lunar activity last night. I saw Charlie walk in with Bella, it was frightening to see her she looked unconscious and she was so damp. It hit me at that moment that Edward had left her. Bella and Edward did not have the same tone as they did on the first day of school. I went to tell Charlie after he set Bella down "Edward Left her and she went deeper into the forest because she was so sad." He somewhat ignored me. When the crowd dispersed it started to rain. A raindrop hit my shirt, so I began to walk back to the house and a raindrop hit my hand. It burned like nothing else I had felt burn on my skin. I cussed silently and then I held my hand out two more raindrops hit and each one burned more than the first. I ran inside, went up the stairs and into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet. The warm water flowed out and when I stuck my hand in it felt like my hands were being burned by fire, and being ripped off at the same time. I knew then that my weakness was water. I contracted my claws. I turned the water on to where it slowly dripped. I then held my hand under it again and this time where the water landed there was an actual burn mark. I quickly retracted the claws and the mark faded quite a bit but it was still noticeable.**

** The next day was as usual except for lunch Bella sat with her friends as usual but she just sat there without energy she laughed occasionally when her rowdy friends did something stupid. When I got home, out of Sean's car, I noticed my window was open and **Robért's car was in the driveway. I went inside to see Robért watching some cooking show. He sarcastically said "Hello, stranger" and I came to the couch and gave him a short hug. I was still somewhat uncomfortable hugging him. "Hey, I guess you're working Monday through Thursday."

"Yes" he replied with his unchangeably perfect speech.

"So, how has school been?" He was trying to make small talk.

"It's been fine and-" Out of nowhere I saw _Edward Cullen _peeking around the corner signaling for me to come to him.

Robért looked around and asked "what?"

I made up an excuse "I just remembered I had to go work on a project that's due tomorrow, sorry. I'll probably be working for a little while."

"I'll be down for dinner" I said as I went up the stairs

When I got to my room I locked the door and we sat on the bed. I had to whisper but my tone was still strong when I said. "What are you doing here I thought you left and why are you in my house?" when I looked at him his eyes turned purple again. He whispered too "I came here because I needed to get to know you; also I needed your advice on what I should do about this whole situation."

I was totally surprised. "Let me get something straight first; why did you attack me."

"I attacked you because you knew secret, and I couldn't have anybody knowing because you could blow my whole family's secret. I also lost control of myself because your blood. I craved your blood from the moment I saw you."

"Is that why you clenched your fists when I come around?"

"Yes."

"It must be so hard being you having to eat humans all the time."

"You're right that it is hard being me, but I don't eat humans; normally we just kill animals and we only feed on the blood."

"Wow, still do you know what happened that night?"

"It's really just such a blur."

"Well, I became a werecat."

"Then this is defiantly not the place to live."

"Why?"

"Because, now that you're a werecat you can't be touched by water"

"Yeah I noticed that. So how special am I with my blood and all" I said flirtatiously.

"Stop, trying to flirt with me; I'm not gay."

I was totally shocked I managed to get out "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can read minds, but back to your question I couldn't read Bella's. I told you that Bella's blood smelled so good?"

"Yeah" I was so interested in the conversation

"Yours smells three times better and stronger."

"So, are you gonna go out with me; like you did Bella?"

He repeated "I'm not gay"

I teased him "Neither am I"

His tone started to darken "You know what I mean."

"Okay…Now I want to know all about vampires; tell me."

He gave me the long speech about vampires, how they work, and his family. I had to tell him what was on my mind "You know this is horrible what you're doing to Bella, right"

"But I have to do it; I can't protect her so I might as well not be in her life."

"But, you opened up to me."

"I don't have to protect you and if I do you're a lot less clumsy." He chuckled when he got to the last part. I gave him a hug; it was uncomfortable because of his icy skin. I told him as he left "Stay in the forest you can come here and talk to me every weekday. He thanked me and left.

**Reunion from Football**

**For the passing two months my life was a repeating cycle: school, marching band, and talking to Edward in my room. We had the occasional football game where Sean would pick me up so I would not have to walk back to school to go to the game. Our football team was undefeated. We were going to the National championship against to my complete surprise Strom Thurmond High School. I was ecstatic when I got the news be cause STHS was where I would have gone to high school of I hadn't moved. We were going to play at the pro football field in LA. I was glad I was going to see all my friends.**

** I also got to learn a great deal about Edward from the conversations we had everyday. He really opened up to me, but at the same time he became really protective over me. I almost felt like I was cheating on Sean but Edward and I had never done anything out of the friendship stage. I doubt we ever would do anything because it seemed like Edward was fastened on being straight.**

** School had also changed a lot. There were two empty seats at the table where Bella sat. She frequently invited me to sit with her, so I did and we often talked. She was no longer the bubbly person she was when I first met her and neither was Edward. I gave Bella the occasional comforting she needed when she looked overwhelmingly depressed. I had had my first kiss with Sean. The day went on and he asked if he could stay at my house far a little while and she agreed. I told him I had to show him something. I showed him me my claws and eyes; I showed him the water thing too. He had an amazed look on his face. I knew he fell in love with me even more than he had before. He lied on my bed I laid next to him. I turned around to face him and we kissed. He smiled and we kissed again. I felt like my whole life was passing me by. I whispered to him "Now, you're responsible for texting me goodnight." He chuckled; I looked serious because I was not kidding. **

** It was Thursday, November normal school day went on and I got ready for the flight to LA for the nationals tomorrow. I also got to talk to Rebekah. I said I was going to be in Florida soon for Thanksgiving, but I was lying. I was going over to Florida during Christmas and I was going to surprise her. I got her home phone number and address while I was texting her cell phone. It was sad because nobody form NA knew I was in Forks because they all thought I was still in Chicago, even Rebekah. I wouldn't tell anyone because I wanted to surprise them when I was at the game. It was amazing because all the students got a free ticket to go and the flight was free. I got all of my stuff for the flight and Sean picked me up with his mom. Roland knew I was going, thanks to the communication used through the tile. We drove the five minutes it took to get to the airport. We loaded on the plane; I sat next to Sean in the two seats in the middle of the business class on the plane. The plane was totally full of students. The teachers sat in the 1****st**** class while most of the students sat in coach. The flight took about two hours. Nobody looked at me and Sean strangely because by this time, most people knew we were going out; mostly because of Jess but we didn't mind. I kept thinking of all the people I would love to see and the one I would hate to see. The one I would hat to see would be Ben Rohr. He was a tall, strong redneck. He was a strong republican with all the opinions: pro-life, anti-gay marriage. He was a racist for anybody except white. Soon we touched the ground it was about 8:30. I was excited because we got a whole motel to the school. Most rooms were double, but stringed to my good luck streak, me and Sean's room was just a double bed.**

** We hoped on a three huge buses to the motel. We got to our room and opened up. It was an average sized room. It was a little bit cold and it smelled like most other rooms I had been in. It didn't occur to me until I was changing in the bathroom that we were in LA. When I finished I came out and Sean had a tank top on and his underwear. He winced for a second until he remembered I could see him like that. I walked up to him casually and hugged him. He tilted my head up with his finger and kissed me. I asked since he had put me in that kind of mood "Do you want to have our first make out tonight?"**

**"I guess tonight would be the perfect night to do so because our school is going to the championship" He said with his perfectly calm voice.**

** We got into bed and we sat, our legs under the covers, and turned on the TV. Sean put his hands around me, I could feel his armpit hair on my shoulder but it didn't mind me, I think it's a turn on. I leaned my head on his shoulder and about five minutes he turned the TV off. We slipped under the covers except for our heads. He pulled me close. My heart started to race. I thought to myself. ****_What if he doesn't like the way I kiss._**** This kept running through my mind because I had only made out with one other guy and I will tell nobody who it is. I went in towards him, our bodies completely touching. I felt his flat body on my somewhat curvy one. He leaned his head towards me closing his eyes. I went in and we made out for about thirty seconds. I laid him completely on his back and I got on top of him and we made out for about three minutes. He took off his shirt……(two minute later)… There was a loud knock on the door. Sean put on his shirt while I got the door. I opened the door and pretended to be tired. It was the principal, he stated "We were going around making sure everyone was going to sleep; sorry to interrupt yours"**

**I continued to act tired "It's okay."**

** I closed the door and went back in bed. I curled up on Sean. He was acting uncomfortable. When I got close to him I could feel that he was hard. I backed off. His lips were crooked, and I felt bad because I knew when I had felt embarrassed. I said to him "Don't feel bad; it's happened to me before. Plus you don't have to hide anything around me." Then he gave out a little smile. I gave him a kiss and we then went to bed.**

** I was in another dream. I was in the forest again except that the forest was made of leafy trees instead of conifers. The same black cat stood right in front of me; Edward on my side. There in front of me stood Ben and that wolf. We ran towards each other and began to fight; at that moment I awoke. I looked around, and then I looked at the clock it said 5:32 I twisted around and woke up Sean. I said nothing but I pulled the covers up and got on top of him and began to make out with him again. We got even further than we did before both our shirts and we began to rub each other. We put our tongues in and out of each other's mouths…(we continued to do this for about thirty minutes; we never progressed)… I stopped him and told him we needed to get ready soon because they would want us up early to get ready. I told Sean he could get the shower first.**

** I got up to get my clothes while he sat. He motioned for me to come to him I sat down next to him again while he put his arm around me****_ again_****. He told me "You know that you're the first person I've made out with."**

**I smiled at him because I didn't know what to reply.**

**"How about you?"**

**I lied "Yep." I felt no desire to explain my whole life story to him.**

**He paused for a second "You wouldn't actually want to actually ****_do it_**** any time soon would you"**

**I knew he was not just using me because, since I became a werecat, if I concentrated hard enough I could read people's minds. I smiled and said "No, not yet."**

**When Sean got out of bed to get his clothes from hi bag I could see that he was still a little hard from me rubbing on him. I chuckled. He asked, confused, "What?"**

**I busted out laughing "You're hard!"**

**"So!… I bet you like it too."**

**"Hell yeah."**

**He began to pull the front of his underwear down to where I could see more and more of his hair, cascading from his belly button. I fixed my attention on his hand. He released his grip and the elastic snapped back. He said loudly "Kidding!" and I shook my head with a smile. When he heads to the bathroom he said "Don't dare come in the bathroom while I'm taking a shower."**

**I began to tease him "Why not."**

**He could tell what I was doing. "Unless you ****_want_**** to see me naked"**

** I resisted every urge to go into the bathroom. Soon the principal came to the door about 7:05; I was somewhat expecting him. When I opened the door he said "I was just coming around to wake everyone up"**

**"Okay but were already up—I'm waiting for Sean to get out of the shower"**

**He asked me with suspicious tone "You and Sean weren't doing anything last night were you"**

**I lied "Uh-un"**

**"Well I was just making sure because you and Sean seemed kind of ****_affectionate_**** on the plane."**

**I lied again "Yeah, but we're mature enough to ****_not_**** do anything"**

**"Alright, meet at the front of the motel at eight o' clock"**

**"Okay see you soon"**

** Sean soon came out of the shower with nothing but a towel; his hair was all messed up. When he bent over to get his put his clothes down his towel fell. I could perfectly see the curly hairs on his butt, but I didn't mind that. I stated "You got a hairy ass."**

**He asked somewhat confused "Is that a good thing?"**

**"To me"**

** I got in the bathroom and texted Sarah**

**_Hey, I herd u were going to the championships, I got someone 2 give u a present from me, Durin the second qarter there will b someone who gives you the present. Txt me when it's da second q thx ttyl_**

** I took my shower, I realized if I took a burning hot shower I could feel no pain, and at 7:45 we went to the front and loaded on the first bus. Sean and I sat next to each other and enjoyed the loud bus ride to the stadium. When we got to the stadium it was packed full of people, but there was a reserved section for both sets of students; one on each side of the stadium. The game went on for a quarter and I was so anxious. I kept worrying if I was gonna be the only person up, but I was proved wrong because through the whole first quarter people were getting up and down. When they called the football players for Thurmond I heard Caleb's name and it made me get a big smile on my face.**

** Sarah texted me as soon as the buzzer sounded. She still thought I was in Chicago. I told her the person would be on her right when in actuality I was going to be on her left. Where we sat was on the on the left and I would go counter-clockwise around the stadium to sneak up on her. I got up with Sean and forced him in front of me to hide me. I had already seen her, surprisingly; from across the field so I knew where I was going. I made my way through the crowd of people while Sarah continued to stare endlessly to the left. I slowly got closer to her while Sean got behind of me. I ducked so none of my old friends would see me. I asked adding to her anxiety "Do you see him?"**

**"No…wait who said that!" She turned and saw me. She let out a loud "BB!"**

**I smiled and hugged her but she looked confused and asked "How did you get here I thought you were in Chicago."**

**"Long story short, I moved to Forks and I'm here now."**

**She got up and yelled to everybody "Hey, everyone, Stephan's back!"**

**I saw about ten people get up and they welcomed me and I explained my story to them. I told them about the whole story of me getting to Forks and about Sean. Throughout the game Sean and I sat with Sarah and continued to talk. The most important thing I told her was that I wanted her to come live with me. She agreed that she would and I told her to ask her mom if she could. I left to go back to the other side at the beginning of the last quarter. I made my grand goodbye and went back. We won the game and left soon after that.**

** We went back to the motel to collect our stuff, we went on the airplane back, and finally Sean's mom dropped me off. It was about 8:30 again and I went to bed. The next morning I woke up. It was Saturday. I was expecting to talk to Roland and **Robért about getting Sarah to live with us. I told them that I was going to be happy to live with her, because otherwise I would be lonely. I told them I would like this as my Christmas and I would get no other presents for about three years. I also told them my plans that I would surprise Rebekah for Christmas Eve. They automatically accepted but said they would think about Sarah living with us.

**December and Christmas**

** It was now Dec. 15. ,Saturday, 12:30 Sean had often been coming over since his mom began to let him drive and he was here today. The window was closed today because it was snowing. I introduced Edward to Sean without telling Sean he was a vampire. They talked for a little bit and I told Edward what all we had done because Edward knew I was bi and he didn't care too much about what I told him. Edward just casually just said "So, are you guys going to fuck soon."His speech almost slurred.**

**I Looked at him so surprised that he had said that "Edward!" and Sean chuckled and said to him "No, Stephan already decide that we're not going to do that until a little while later."**

**Edward's speech still slurring he said "Well I could get you some beer or something to get you guys drunk."**

**I stated trying to get off topic, "Edward I think ****_you're _****drunk"**

**"Maybe" he was beating around the bush**

**"What have you been doing?"**

**"Nothing but I ****_was_**** drinking, I went down to the store and got some alcohol."**

**"Alright Sean it's time to go I got to talk to Edward, sorry."**

**Sean left out the room and I locked the door. I pretended to trip over the bed post. Edward sprang up to catch me. I was in his arms, my face pointed up starring at his beautiful one.**

**He asked quietly "Are you okay?"**

**I lied "I-I think so"**

**"I know you faked it"**

**I continued to stick with the romantic mood "Do you think I'm beautiful."**

**"Fine" he said somewhat annoyed "you're the most beautiful werecat I've ever seen."**

**Before I could say anything he leaned into me and put his lips on top of mine. For a second we kissed but at that instant he pulled back and said "Don't touch my teeth, they have the poison on them"**

**I replied timidly "Okay"**

**He leaned in again and I finished. We kissed for about fifteen seconds and he finished the kiss. He asked "Was that a nice kiss?"**

**I replied sweetly, "It was as beautiful as you"**

** Edward told me that he was going to be in LA with his family for Christmas when he heard Roland call my name. I ran out of my room. I asked him "Yes"**

**"So what's Sarah's house phone number?"**

**I told him and he asked another question "Are you packed?"**

**I lied and said "Almost"**

**"Okay well finish packing because we're leaving in about an hour to the airport."**

**"Okay" I rushed to my room because today was the day we left for Florida and I had just enough time to pack.**

** We left, as promised, in an hour; **Robért didn't come because he was going to spend Christmas with his family**. It took about an hour and a half to get checked in and, surprisingly, to get on the ****_first_**** flight to Orlando. The plane ride was about six hours and I sat with Roland an one side of the plane**. During the flight I mostly slept but when I wasn't asleep I began thinking of and my family and friends. Also, towards the end of the flight I noticed my chocolate, furry jacket smelled like Axe, but it wasn't any ax it was the Phoenix Axe I got Sean with Edward's money, who constantly supplied me with money. Sean loved it and he sprayed it all the time and every time I smelled it I thought of him. Soon we arrived at the airport and as I thought there was my Aunt Marianne waiting for us. Her hair was light brown and was curly but short enough to stay around her head and neck. She wore glasses and was a little bit taller than me.

"Hello" she said enthusiastically "How's it been?"

"Great, I've pretty much been all over the U.S. in one year"

She laughed politely and began to talk Roland as we made our way to the car. We got in the back seat and I lay, crookedly, on the seat and armrest with my jacket and fell asleep with the scent of Axe for a whole hour. I woke up, at the house, and immediately got up. I went around to the back and got my luggage. I headed inside and got greeted by my Uncle Richard. He had dark brown hair but was bald on the top of his hair. He had a gray goatee. I was also greeted by their two Yorkies, Tiki and Buddy and their other dog Nike. Then I was greeted by my cousin, Austin. He was very tall with brown hair. They were all on the blanket covered couch. I saw the Christmas tree in their sunroom and smiled. I told them "Goodnight, I'll just sleep on the couch." They agreed and Marianne got me some sheets and they began to talk in the kitchen. I went into the bathroom and changed, came out, and went to sleep. The next five days were pretty much the same. I woke up, watched TV for about an hour, ate, when everybody was up we talked, went on the computer, ate again, talked some more, ate again and went to bed. When we talked everyday someone brought up my parental abuse. I thought I heard all I could hear the three days after I moved to Chicago. On Dec. 21 about 3:00, Tenille came. She is my best friend and cousin in the whole world. She was Marianne's daughter, but unlike Austin, she lived with one of her friends. I knew she was going to take me to her house for a few nights. Tenille was gay and everyone knew, but she had no idea I was bi, and every time we went somewhere some of her gay friends would be with us. Her friends were worse the she is. Tenille has sandy brown hair and was 23, so she drank.

She came in the door and the instant she saw me she called me "Stephan!" I sprang up to meet her open arms. I was barely taller than her. Her tone changed and she said "That's no fair, you're taller than me." I laughed while we were waddling around when we were still hugging. She continued to try to get a conversation by saying "So, you got a packed Christmas schedule, don't you"

I finally replied "Yep, do you know it"

"Yeah, we'll be at my house 'till the 23rd, then we'll go to Lex's for the night, and then we'll go to Rebekah's house for Christmas Eve. You have her address, right?"

"Yeah, I'll just need a GPS."

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff."

I said my goodbyes and went out the door. When we got in the car I told Tenille I wanted to show a song on my MP3 player. She agreed because I told her one part sounded like her. I unplugged and we listened to the song "Fer Sure" and she paid special attention to the part I pointed out and she agreed it sounded like her. A few second she looked at me with a surprised smirk on her face, because of the lyrics. I busted out laughing. We then listened to the rest of the song silently and at the end she said she liked it. By the end of the song we were at her house. It was only a short distance from her mom's house.

I walked in the door and as always she had nasty dusty tiles with a small den that had a couch and a loveseat, which they never used. We proceed into the kitchen that opened into their living room, but was barely divided by a slight bar-like structure. I pretty much hated her house because the walls and tiles were pure white and the only color was the red furniture. When I went into the living room I laid my stuff next the side table that was next to the loveseat, on the side of the wall. If you were to rotate the loveseat 90° you would see the couch that was on an imaginary line; showing its back to the bar. To another 90° would be a white painted fireplace with a chair in the corner, where the fireplace stopped. In front of the couch, against the wall, was a TV with a PS2 and a bunch of DVDs and games. I got out my laptop and showed her my MySpace to show Sarah and Rebekah. I acted kind of funny leading to my grand statement. "Tenille, I'm bi" I stated timidly.

"Shut up"

I looked in disgust at her "I'm serious" I felt shattered.

"Wow, since when?"

"A while" I wanted to keep it short

"So what kind of guys do you like?"

I knew Tenille as a kind of person who, once she knew something, she was not afraid to ask questions.

"Many different kinds"

"Like emo, jocks, preppy, surfer; what kind?"

"All of those"

"Well, I guess being gay runs in the family."

"I'm not gay"

"You know what I mean"

"So, what made you like that or where you like that since you were born?"

"I'm not gonna tell anyone the story that made me that way, and no I was not bi when I was born"

"Who all knows?"

"No one in the family, but most of my friends know."

"So, do you have any crushes?" she said with a playful tone, but I could have anticipated that because I knew her so well.

"Yeah, I'm going out with a guy now, his name's Sean, but he's gay."

"So, have y'all kissed or anything yet"

I laughed and said "I'm not going to answer that"

"Why not you little punk?"

"So is there anywhere you wanted to go?"I didn't want to continue that conversation.

"What the fuck, before I could hardly get you out of the house, now you actually want to go somewhere. You have changed."

**"Maybe"**

**"Well, I can't really think of anything, unless you wanted to go out with like you wanted some of my friends to come over."**

**"I guess not then"**

**"Hey, when do you start driving; at Forks"**

**"Like next year"**

** Nothing really happened after that, I showed her a few pictures of Sean on my phone, played her PS2, and ate. After that, I took a shower and I went to bed on her couch. The next day we went to the mall in Melbourne, a few miles away, and I got to show off my furry jacket. I explained the axe smell, and I told her my plans for the upcoming years to redesign my style. In 11****th**** grade I will dye my hair black, get it cut somewhat like Sean's, get purple; blanco contacts, lose a lot of weight using laxatives, and get my lip pierced. She was amused and said that you didn't see a lot of emo people in Florida. Sean was constantly texting me but I just ignored the constant vibrating, and I would text him when I got back in the car.**

** When we got in the car I began to text Sean, while at the same time I heard Tenille asking me what I wanted. I told her I didn't care, and the next thing I knew we were at McDonald's. I told her thank you and I ate silently, still texting Sean. He was so spazy wondering where I was, why hadn't I texted him, and what was I doing. I hated when ****_anyone _****did that. It's like "Thanks for caring but don't act like you own me." When we got home I made sure I had Tenille's correct cell phone number, so I could text her if I needed to.**

**Tenille asked me again, rephrasing the question "So, all you want for Christmas is Sarah?" She had asked me a few times while we were in the mall.**

**"Yep, no gifts, no nothing; just for her to come to live with me"**

**"What about Rebekah?"**

**"Well, I can only choose one or the other, and if you knew all that Rebekah does, she'd be a hassle."**

** Soon enough it was dinner time, I ate, took a shower, and went to bed. I was in the forest again. I hated this because it was so redundant. This time it was slightly different. I was alone, my claws contracted. I only made up one third of the triangle that me, Edward and that same wolf made up. The wolf jumped at me, as always, while I thought 'Who is that wolf?', but before the wolf could get me Edward sprang and pounced the wolf. I was relived, but before I could blink Edward looked up at me. His eyes were glazed with lust for my blood. His eyes were a deep purple, like the darkest part of amethyst. He lunged himself at me—his teeth showing. I cowered. My upper body sprang up. I felt a little sweat on my forehead.**

** I went through the possibilities. ****_Why was Edward attacking me? Who _****_is_****_that wolf? Do they all hate me? _****I felt so lost in life. There were so many things that were going on, but still so many things I didn't know. I knew today was not the day to worry because I had to put on a happy face for Lex, Tenille, and soon enough, Rebekah. I got up, took a shower, and I looked up "werewolf legends" on my computer. Immediately a Quileyute legend came up. It was about the Indians ancestors were wolves. It hit me, the Indians at La Push were werewolves, but what Indians would I ever get in contact with. I had never seen any, and as far as I knew, Bella and Edward didn't know any either.**

** It was about eleven o' clock, when Tenille woke up. We planned to leave around one so we could be there around two. I had my stuff packed, but Tenille quickly packed hers in about ten minutes and took a forty-five minute shower. I only took about thirty minute showers so it was nagging me for her to get out of the bathroom so we could go. She came out, we loaded our stuff and we soon went.**

** I THOUGHT ABOUT REBEKAH THE WHOLE WAY THERE. I hadn't seen her in forever. Did she look different? What would their house be like? Would she still be smoking? The images of her kept running through my head. I cried three times thinking of her. This is the girl who I planned to marry. This is the girl who I would die for. This is the girl who I wished night and day that her life would always be better than it was at any point. This is the girl who I knew better than anyone else; Rebekah, such a sweet name. She has always been there for me and it is now the time for me to return the favor; by giving her the best surprise anyone has ever given her. As I said in my very thoughtfully written love letter to her, "Rebekah, you have impacted my life so much that when you cry, I cry, and when you laugh, I laugh with you." The thoughts of my last say of 7****th**** grade went through my head also (That was the day they were supposed to be moving to Florida, but it ended up they didn't have to.) I remembered the day she told me while she was listening to my MP3 player "Hey, you know this song, Angel."**

**"Yeah" I nodded**

**"This is going to be the song they play at my funeral… So if I ever die, make sure they play it, alright."**

** The thoughts kept running through my head until we go to the entrance of the community where Lex lived. Lex was somewhat rich because she had been in the military, got some money from her parents, and was now in the FBI. Her house was two stories, but it was mostly empty because she was hardly ever home. We got in the door and Lex and her cat came to us. The last time I saw Lex was last summer. We went to Wet 'n Wild, Universal Studios, and Isle of adventure. The last time I saw her cat was the same time, when we stayed the night here her cat was only a kitten. Lex said it had been taught "ninja skills" by her. I agreed because it would flip around all the time. The night rushed by while we talked. Soon enough it was about ten o' clock. I was shocked. I went to bed in Lex's bed, as I did the last time we stayed. I expected to see Lex's face in the morning when I awoke, and I did.**

** It was like déjà vu. I was on the left side of her bed, she was tuned right (away from me), and the cat's head rose at the sight of me waking up. I slowly got up out of her squeaky bed, and the cat followed. I went to the kitchen and got some breakfast, a bagel with jelly, butter, and two different types of cream cheese. Each spread was put onto ½ of a side of the whole bagel. I later played with the cat while I realized the joy of Christmas Eve. I happily continued to play with the cat for its Christmas Eve present. Then, I took of my ring. There was a deep red mark from where it had stayed. When I took it off the mark began to burn. I immediately put the ring back on. The burning stopped. I slowly slid the ring half an inch up my finger so I could see the mark. The words of the ring were carved into my skin "****Be Safe****". I was shocked. Did the ring give have a spell on me or did the ring give me some kind of high because it repelled werewolves and vampires while I was a werecat.**

** Eventually everyone was up. We were packed and ready to go. My plan was to call Rebekah and pretend I was home, Say some stranger was giving her a gift from me, and surprise her with me. Tenille would not stay with me because she knew nothing about Rebekah, and she would only be a danger. We got our GPS and went out to the car around 12:30. I called Rebekah because the GPS said it would only be about five minutes until we got there. I told Tenille to turn down the radio so she wouldn't be suspicious. She answered "Hello." she sounded tired**

**"Hey Rebekah, it's Stephan" I tried to sound peppy to excite her.**

**"Stephan!" I heard the springs of her bed move as she got up.**

**"Hey, Merry Christmas Eve"**

**"Thank you. Where are you still in Chicago?"**

**"Yeah" I lied**

**"'Bet it's cold up there"**

**"Yep. Hey, I was calling because I got someone to give you a present for Christmas." I had to constantly put my hand over the reviver so she could not hear the car.**

**"Really, thank you Stephan"**

**"Okay, so tell me when he gets there, and call me BB"**

**"Alright"**

** Before I knew it we pulled up at a big nice house. Rebekah's grandpa was rich, and when she used to live in SC her grandpa didn't want to pay for the pay for the sad excuse of a trailer they were living in. I felt so sad for them. Rebekah lived with her mom and her grandma who was in a nursing home.**

**Rebekah immediately called me when we pulled up. "There here"**

**"Good, they're gonna ring the doorbell so tell everyone not to answer it. Also, don't look out the window; I don't want you to see what they're brining you"**

**"Okay"**

** I told Tenille bye and ran up to their door. I rang the doorbell and continued to hypothetically ask her questions.**

**"Yeah, wait a second." I heard her yell on the phone and outside to her family "Don't answer it!"**

**"Wait about five seconds so they can put the package down and then answer it… Now!"**

** She ran to the doors and opened them. She shrieked "Stephan!" **

**"Merry Christmas" I said and went up to her to hug her**

**"Oh my God, Thank you. Come on in. How did you get her?"**

**"I'm staying with my cousin in Palm Bay and we drove over to here to see you."**

**"Where is she?"**

**"She just dropped me off; we're staying with a friend of hers not too far away." **

**"Oh cool"**

**"Wow, it's been so long since I last saw you."**

**"Yeah, I thought you said you were in Chicago"**

**"I had to lie so you wouldn't expect me, anyways I'm not even n Chicago anymore; I'm in forks"**

**"Where the hell is that?" By the time she said that we were already in her room.**

**"It's in Washington"**

**"Washington" she repeated "I've hardly been out of SC and FL." **

**"I know" I looked down at her wrist and scanned the approximately fifteen bracelets until I saw the one I had given her. It was on an elastic, clear string. It was made of small multi-colored beads and big beads that had letters on them arranged in her name. Then, I found it. "You're wearing my bracelet" I stated cheerfully.**

**"This time, it's not gonna pop." Last time, one of my other friends stretched it too much and it popped.**

**"Make sure it doesn't; I don't have the beads anymore"**

** I pulled the ring off my finger, ignoring the intense pain, and slipped it into her hand and quoted "Wherever you go, I'm always with you." The words made both of us tear up. She hugged me and said "Thank you." The words were long, precise, and beautiful. She began to examine the ring and cried "**A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory—"

**"**A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream**."I finished the quote for her**

** She leaned over to hug me again and managed to get out through her tears "I miss all of y'all so much"**

**"Trust me we miss you too." I started to quote again "Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you-"**

**"We could sing our own, but what would it be without you"**

** We cried with each other for about ten minutes and we talked and talked until it was almost four. I looked at the clock and said "Oh my God, it's almost four; I'm gonna have to leave soon."**

**"Already" she said in disbelief**

**"Yeah, I know" I agreed with her thoughts**

**"Well-"**

**I interrupted her, "Rebekah, I have to show you something" I closed her door all the way. I went to the center of the room and contracted my claws. She gasped in amazement. "Don't worry, I'm not scary."**

**"That- That's amazing"**

** I went to the bed and retracted my claws. We were both quiet for a moment. I heard what she was thinking. I turned to her and stated "You know, I can read your mind."**

**"Shit" she cursed**

** She was thinking if she should kiss me. I told her "You can, just don't touch my teeth they have poison on them." my words began to slow halfway through the sentence. We made our way closer to each other inch by inch. I put my hand slowly around to her head and we kissed. If it wasn't for the sound of Tenille's car we would have kissed longer. Rebekah didn't hear it but I did, due to my hearing.**

** I told her goodbye and quickly walked to the car. I reminded myself that she never had a cigarette. When I got to the car Tenille asked me if I had fun. I told her "a lot." We began to drive and I alerted Tenille that we missed the turn to Lex's house. She told me that we were going back to her mom's house. I was frantic about my luggage, but she continued to tell me that it was in the trunk. I just relaxed and didn't want to care. I looked out the window to think through all my memories as I reminded myself "**A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory **…" I brought my finger where the ring had been up to my face, between me and the window. It had healed from the deep liquidy red it had been. It had tuned more of the color of my skin, although the same words still lived there imprinted on my finger. I felt sick for a moment thinking about how I would cover it up, but I was good at that so I had no reason to worry. I plugged in my MP3 player and soon enough we were at my aunt's house. I assumed Tenille was going to stay for Christmas. I got my luggage and went inside. Aunt Marianne was cooking the Christmas Eve dinner, surprisingly, because she normally cooks late. I said hello to everyone and went back to find Roland. He was on the computer looking for a catholic church to go to because I am catholic. We were going to Midnight Mass because it was a least a tradition for me.**

** I got my clothes for tonight's mass out and hung them up on the hanger on the door. I then joined Richard, Austin, Tenille, and the three dogs on the couch to watch TV. Before I knew it the somewhat old movie, say around 2004, was over and it was seven o' clock. We ate at the sound of Aunt Marianne's call. We got our plates and stuffed our plates full, except for mine, in the kitchen. We ate in their sunroom. I was not that hungry. The constant questions kept going through my head. Another quote pooped in my head "Hold me; whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all; nothing's like before." The feeling of the future made me feel sick, numb, but yet peaceful.**

** We said a prayer before scoffed down the stuffed turkey, ham, and vegetables. Even with the small amount of food I had, I was stuffed. With every meal my family had I could expect an hour long conversation, so as soon as everyone finished I took up the plates. While I was going around picking up the plated Richard jokingly said "What, no dessert!" I was annoyed and automatically responded, "No". Tenille was second youngest, so she still had partial duty of the dishes. I worked quickly, efficiently, and quietly. I had to be extra careful with the water. When I washing the dishes I heard Marianne say "So, what was the girl's house like?" to Tenille. **

**Tenille replied saying "It looked nice, I think their rich."**

**I called to object form the kitchen "****_She's_**** not; her grandpa, who they're living with, is."**

** They were all quiet until I finished and came back out. They talked, as I planned, making small talk and occasionally go on about a topic. I played with my imprinted finger under the table, running my fingers over the words until I memorized the feeling like brail. The rest of the night was almost a blur. I had just woken up on the bed in the room Roland was staying in. I looked at the alarm clock, on the side of the bed and it showed 9:45. I felt no need to wonder about anything. This whole time had been so weird that I had to learn to go with it. I felt the urge to look up "Cullen" on the computer that was next to me on the desk. So, I agreed with my continence. I found a famous doctor named Carlisle from the Forks area and he had five adopted children: Emmet, Japer, Rosalie, Allice, and Edward. Austin barged in the room as I quickly turned around and he asked with a deep tone "When'd you get up?"**

**"Like two minute ago" I said innocently**

**"Well, come on out" he also motioned to me**

** I closed the window (on the computer), shut it down and followed him out of the room. As soon as I got out there Roland told me to go get dressed. I got dressed quickly in the "our" room, alone. I had navy blue dress pants, a lighter blue shirt, a black belt, black socks, and my brown and black dress shoes. My shirt was tucked in, which I hated, because it made me look very fat. I came back out and was given compliments on how nice I looked, which I got every time I got dressed up. I took a seat on the now uncovered couch, next to Tenille. She put her arm around me and I felt safe. We were again watch TV. I dazed in and out due to the late time, but all in all I stayed awake until 11:30. It was just Roland and I going to Mass, because they could not just leave me alone at a church for an hour. It was only a short drive away when we got there. It was a modern church. It reminded me of my church back in SC, our Lady of Peace. Neither of these churches were great, big, stone churches; they were made of walls, like houses. The church parking lot was decently filled, but we managed to park.**

** The Mass went on very similar to the ones at OLP. The parts were not plain, but yet no elaborate. I felt at home because I was a confirmed catholic. I knew all the parts front and back. I knew I had to find a catholic church back in Forks. The Christmas Mass rushed by, because if you know what you're doing it goes by fast, but if you don't it drags. When we got back to the car it was 1:00. The Mass was decently short. I turned to Roland and said "Merry Christmas." He chuckled, but soon the tone was quiet again. When we got home everyone was asleep. We had woken up Nike, who proceeded to wake up the other dogs, and they soon were all barking. We had to settle them down and we then went to bed.**

** I had luckily set my alarm clock the night before and I woke up. I had to remind myself it was Christmas, and I ran to the sunroom to see the presents. I shuffled through the five to ten boxes and none of them had my name on them. I then knew my present was Sarah. I squealed to myself and went back into the living room. I called Tiki and petted her while I watched Christmas specials on Nickelodeon. I could remember the various cartoons and sitcoms such as SpongeBob, iCarly, and a new True Jackson VP. The first person up was Roland. He woke up decently late, even for him. It was 9:36. He told me at ten we would wake everyone up. I noticed that he reminded me that no one was in his room. I was then suspicious, although I could guess Sarah was in there.**

** Before I knew it twenty-five minutes were gone. I ran around to wake everyone up. Marianne in her room; Richard and Tenille in his room (Marianne and Richard didn't sleep together because Richard was all over the bed when he slept.); Austin in his. I freshened myself to prepare for Sarah to see me. It took them about fifteen minutes to get dressed and decent to interact.**

** They opened their presents one by one in the circle we formed in the sunroom. They skipped me each time, but I knew what my present was and that was all I cared about. I noticed that they had positioned me to where my back was facing the big, Plexiglas, sliding doors. Soon, two and a half times around, all the presents were gone. Roland offered to go get "my gift". I waited a minute and turned around. There was Sarah, being guided by Roland. She had her classic "I'm lost" crooked smile on her face. I sprang to my feel, opened the door, and went to hug Sarah. She was wearing a light blue Aeropostale shirt and her blonde hair was surprisingly straight, considering she had not done anything to it. When I let go of hugging her she said my name, "BB." I greeted her again. She told me "Wow, this place is so new. I just feel so lost." I chuckled and told her "This isn't even ****_my_**** house."**

**"I know-- that's why I told you that. What's your house like?"**

**"It's different put it that way." I wanted to keep it short**

**"I'm just so happy I get to live with you BB"**

**"I know, but you're not sad you're leaving everyone?"**

**"Well, kinda but I get to spend all the time with you; a lose for a win."**

**"Yeah, we gotta register you for Forks High."**

**My uncle called at me "I'rdy did" we had somehow drifted onto the couch**

**I called back "Thanks and thank you for letting her live with us"**

**He replied with a "You're welcome"**

**"So," her voice quieted and I could hear them talking in the sunroom, "I you told me about Sean"**

**"Yean, he's great"**

** We continued to talk about the most random stuff and about what had happened when we were away. We had been drifting all over the house and when I got to the night of the werecat incident we were in Roland's room so I could show her. I had been having a string of good luck lately, I was known for that with my mom and dad. I got up and showed her. She said my eyes were beautiful and I agreed. I told her about everyone in Forks and what all happens.**

** Soon we had our Christmas dinner. At the table Sarah was on my left and Tenille was on my right. They talked over me most of the meal. They really clicked. I was happy because I knew Sarah began to feel at home**

**Good Times for Adventure**

** The weeks have gone by since Christmas and it is now February. Sarah has made a great addition to Forks. She has a boyfriend in 10****th**** grade his name is Trace. His hair is kind of thick and about to his eyebrows; it's brown. She's lucky she got him. When I introduced her to Edward she was star struck by his beauty, but I promised him I wouldn't tell him he's a vampire. He also told me I shouldn't be going around telling everyone either. I also had recently noticed I did have a thirst for blood. Mine was also with Bella. Edward told me if I drank the blood I would also be immortal, but I had no desire to do that, except maybe occasionally. I if I did ever drink blood it would be of an animal. I would never hurt a human except myself. I have bought myself a new ring using Edward's money. He got a bunch more when he went to LA during Christmas. It's a mood ring.**

** I have a theory. It is that you can put your feelings into objects if you pray into them. I had a promise that I would never buy a mood ring because it is just paper, but then I realized—it's not what it is it's what you put in it. I have done this with many items. What happens is you put your feelings into it by wearing it throughout the day, then, firmly grasping the item and praying that you can put your feelings into it. Later, you can put it on and you will feel the way you did when you wore it last. I have found when you do this you seem to always be happier as time goes on, so when you put it on be prepared to feel sad.**

** I've been telling Edward that Bella's been really inanimate recently until now. She's recently been getting a little more normal lately. Today is a dry day in February. It's the 21****st. **

** I woke up, looked at my calendar, and realized the date. Today was the day I was to spread the word of our trip out into the woods of Seattle today. My goal was just to see what's out in the forest. I got out of bed and was careful to not step on Sarah, who was sleeping on the floor. I gently woke her up. She made a loud groaning sound that was symbolic that she was tired. She just turned over and was quiet again. I gave her a few pushes that were each in time. She finally woke up and said "Hey, BB." I felt that this was no more special than every other day I woke her up for school. I replied "Hey, now get up.""Alright" she said while she was yawning with an irritated tone. Soon we were both dressed. I no longer slept in my underwear because Sarah now slept in my room. We also have to get dressed in different rooms; her in my room and me in the bathroom—because I'm so nice. I told Sarah about her mission—to ask trace to come and if we could borrow his car to get to Seattle. My job was to get Edward. In my mind he would be the hardest to get.**

** At school Sarah reported to me that Trace didn't want to go. I cursed. Now I had to ask Sean for his car. I was already pushing it by getting him to come. Finally in band, I was able to find the courage to ask him. I asked him "Hey, Sean?"**

**"Yeah, baby"**

** He had recently started calling me "baby" I didn't mind it except in public and he knew that. He just did it to annoy me.**

**"Could we use your car today to get to Seattle?" I was timid**

**"Sure"**

** I was surprised at his answer. I was afraid if he had said no. When he got up to play he held my hand for a second and I was relived of all stress. The day quickly went by because I had nothing on my mind. I was soon on the bus. Sarah was in the seat in front of me and Sean was in the seat with me. Sarah sat in front of me so she didn't have to stare at us together. I always leaned my head on Sean during the bus ride. It's not like I didn't talk to Sarah; it's just that if she sat adjacent to us, she would have to stare at us when we weren't talking. Soon me and Sarah got off. Sean stayed because as soon as he got home he would drive the car to my house. When we got home **Robért** was home because he was off. He told us hello and we went up to our room.**

** Edward was there waiting. I smiled at the sight of him. Sarah looked at him as if she didn't know who he was. She asked "Why are his eyes purple?" I chuckled and replied "It's 'cause I'm a werecat"**

**"Oh"**

**"Yeah, it has strange affects on people."**

** Soon enough I could hear Sean's black, somewhat old car. I rushed down the stairs to greet him outside. I hugged him and he kissed me to where nobody could see him. I asked him, enthusiastically, " 'you ready?"**

**"Yep"**

** Roland and **Robért** already knew of our plans, so there was nothing to worry about. We went back up to the room to tell everyone to start getting the supplies. Roland and **Robért** only knew that we were just going to explore Seattle, but if they asked I'm a good liar.**

** Soon we were in the car. Edward was in the front, Sarah in the passenger, and Sean and I in the back. Edward drove decently fast on the way. I fell asleep on Sean on the way there, but I woke up before we got there. When I woke up Sean was asleep, and Sarah too. This was a great opportunity for me to talk to Edward. I asked him, "Edward, do you know of any werewolves around here?"**

**He turned back for a second, but then quickly turned back around and said "Yeah," his voice was as smooth as ever, "some Indians around La Push are werewolves. Why?"**

**"I don't know. I guess, because I've been hearing a lot about them lately."**

**"Well, you know that Bella's been hanging around this Indian guy. I think his name's Jacob. She's been doing stupid stuff with her, and that's why I have to keep calling her through her continence."**

**"Wow. Am I supposed to hate the werewolves?"**

**"You know, all of us are actually supposed to hate each other. Not like other vampires, but like vampires hate werewolves and werecats, and the same for you guys."**

**"Okay… So, I'm supposed to hate you"**

**"That's right" his replies were always short and were not as beautiful as his sentences.**

**"Grrrr" I pretended to groan**

**He chuckled and said "You never give up do you" I loved to make him laugh**

**"Nope, I'm persistent"**

** After I said that we could see Seattle. I could also see the Space Needle, so I woke them up to show them. They viewed it for a minute but they didn't seem to interested, but neither was I. Edward parked around the edge of the city. When we got out I whispered to him, "Why, here?" He shrugged and whispered back "I don't know. I feel something attracting me this way." I smiled and said "Me too."**

** We were soon off into the woods with our stuff. We had packed a compass—like we needed one—some water, and a first aid kit. I had brought my MP3 player so I would not get bored. We all made our way about five miles through the forest when Sean and Sarah got tired. I told Sarah I would give her a piggy back ride because I felt the place was getting very close. I nodded to Edward to give one to Sean. I went first—so Sarah wouldn't see Edward running—it was great running at the speed of light. I felt great and I'm sure Sarah did too. We stopped when we got to a patch of fog. This feeling was greater than ever. Whatever it was dragging too was behind this fog. Edward came walking with Sean behind us while Sarah was still in awe of the fog. Edward had probably stopped running a few feet behind us so Sarah would not see that he was supernatural. Edward was smart. I told everyone "let's go through the fog." they nodded and we went through the 50 feet of fog.**

** When we got through the fog there was a since of light over a lush green little area. It also had a waterfall. It was a somewhat small area but the most interesting thing was that there was a pegacorn in the middle of lush green area. It wasn't like one of those generic little unicorns with wings, it looked majestic. Its wings made of feathers just like a bird. It was pure white except its horn which is slightly tinted yellow. We stood there in awe until I told them "stay back" at the same time I extend my hand like gates to hold them back. I took a step forward. I was going to talk to the animal. Talking to animals had been a nifty trick I picked up. It was really quite helpful. I began to talk to it telling it that we came in peace; we didn't want to hurt it**

**"Why are you here?"**

**I watched my speech being extra careful with my words and answered "I felt something calling me here, and so did my friend Edward." I gestured towards Edward and he waved**

**"****_Hmph_****" he sniffed, "Humans and ****_especially _****hybrids are not allowed here. The only one allowed here is the ruler, Kelsey."**

**"Could you show her to me so we could get her approval?"**

**"You two may, but the humans, no. I will send a protector for them while I take you to her." He whinnied and a gryphon came swooping down.**

** The gryphon was just as detailed and beautiful as the pegacorn. I explained to Edward what was happening. He acted surprised to keep his innocence as a "human". We trotted along around to the back side of the water fall where there was a girl about 15 sitting on a throne-like structure. The pegacorn extended its front legs and slightly went down but came back up as a bow. Edward and I bowed in respect. The pegacorn introduced us, while Edward stood there, unable to understand his snarling. I assumed she could talk to animals too. She greeted us and I asked—I could now talk regularly now—"If you are a hybrid, what kind are you"**

**"Werecat" she snapped "What does it matter and why are you fraternizing with me?"**

**"Sorry your majesty" I had to throw that in there, "I was only wanted to know one thing and maybe I could get to know you better, because I am also a werecat and I am kind of new so I was wondering if you could help me."**

**"I was going to do the touch test but you can save me the trouble by just telling me what you are, although I can already predict the Edward's a vampire from his features and skin."**

**Edward chimed in "You are correct"**

**I asked her "So, are we aloud a visitor's pass to your grand kingdom."**

**"Yes, but you know this isn't the only kingdom"**

**"Really, is their one close by Forks?"**

**"Actually, yes, it is right passed the meadow."**

** Edward winced at the sound. At the same moment, Edwards's cell phone sounded with an alert for a text message. I had persuaded them to invest in them and it turned out to be a great thing for them. He pulled the phone out. It was Allice. It said she had had a vision of Bella at the meadow Laurent was trying to eat her. She said it would happen tomorrow. Edward and Allice had a system going. Allice would have the visions and Edward would warn Bella of danger.**

** I was still curious of what she called a "sanctuary" in Forks so, I told Edward to go on. I asked her "is there another leader of the sanctuary at Forks?"**

**"Yeah, actually it's a group and they are also werecats."**

**"Wow, thanks I hope to see you again"**

** I left. I soon caught up with Edward and went around the 30ft. diameter circle of land. We saw two other animals, a bunyip that lived in the center of the top part of the waterfall and a small cerberus. Once we circled the land, we piggybacked to the car. When we drove back we talked about the place and when we finished we were in front of our house. It was night and I said goodbye to Sean and Edward. Edward quickly went back into the woods so Bella would not look out the window and see him. Sarah and I went in the house, greeted **Robért** again, and went upstairs. I went in the shower first and did what I do in the shower every night. About 30 minutes later I was out and Sarah got in. I lied down on my bed waiting for her to come back in. When Sarah came back in her hair was wet and we went to bed.**

**Downward spiral**

** I woke up from a dream. This time it was not of any forest or any wolf or vampire. I was in the room where I had lost my innocence as a straight person and also my virginity as a gay person. I hated the room. I despised it. It ruined my life, but in the room was not the person who did it to me; it was one of the hottest guys that I knew, Caleb. This was no ordinary dream; it was my fantasy. We were on the bed, having sex. It did not hurt so we had not just started, so we must have been doing it for about a minute. On occasion, Caleb would bend over me to kiss me. He was over me and I was in a cradle; legs over my head. I can say that was the best dream I had ever had until I woke up.**

** I almost had a heart attack when I saw Edward on my window ledge with the window open. I felt the freezing air of the morning flowing my room. Edward was looking out into the forest while he was sitting. I got a glimpse of his amber eyes, but this time they were dark. They were not black, but they were still dark. His eyes didn't turn purple unless he looked directly at me. I quietly got up and he heard me. I meant for him to hear me but I didn't want to wake up Sarah. The sky was relatively dark outside my window, so I assumed it was about 5 o' clock. Edward looked at me with a sad expression. His eyes worried and his mouth was slightly frowning. Edward quietly jumped down as I stepped over Sarah to get to him. I asked worried "Edward, what wrong?" I was very afraid of his answer. He guided me back to my bed and sat me down. He sat next to me, turned to me, and took my hand. He finally answered "Stephan, I have to leave." I gasped "Why!" I was furious. Edward was one of the greatest things that had happened to me since I came to this weird town. "I-I just can't stay, I can't stand this feeling that I left Bella." His voice almost lost its perfect rhythm. I started to tear. I couldn't just let him go; I had to think of something. I lunged to his ribs to hug his icy skin. His skin was hard, like rock. Through my tears I said "You can't leave me, I need you"**

** "I don't want to leave; especially you, but I should have left a long time ago. You're lucky I stayed. You won't forget me will you?" I was shocked "no, of course not." His tone changed to serious 'Well, you need to." I cried even more. "No, I will not. Even if you are not here, that doesn't mean I don't have my memories. I have had to go through so much shit in my life, and I'm not about to let the best thing that has ever fuckin' happened to me go without a fight." The tears were streaming down my face without restraint. Edward started to lie, I could tell "I've met so many people in my life and one is not going to be any more special than one of the strangers." I was pissed because he was lying. I hissed at him, showed my claws, and told him "Liar!" He jumped and started walking to the window. As he walked I quoted form the song ****_Halo_****, "I can see your halo! Halo, halo." I partially sang so I wouldn't sound like an idiot repeating the word "halo." That was the last I thought I would see Edward Cullen.**

** I spent about thirty minutes crying my eyes out on my pillow. The whole song of ****_Halo_**** repeated in my head. Then I began to think of my dream. Did I have the dream to remind me of my ties back in North Augusta? I finally decided to get up when my alarm clock sounded at six. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were looked bloodshot and that my whole face was red from crying. I felt horrible. I felt a gap in my body. There was a chasm where my purpose was. I had felt this a long time ago; in middle school, when I was surrounded by the immature bitches that couldn't understand the fact that everyone was different. It brought me back to the age when I hated to live. I just had to live through school and then I was home free to listen to the library of music I had. Whether it was on CD or on computer, music was my best friend. The best thing I had besides my music—in seventh grade—was Rebekah. She was my actual best friend. At that moment I realized the thing I had done out of my most dear love for Rebekah. I ran to my room and retrieved my white-headed sowing needle—that I had brought from home—from the bottom side of. I then ran back to the bathroom and got the shaving razor and sat on the toilet. I pulled up my right leg and crossed it over my left. I got the razor and shaved a little area of my leg above my ankle. I looked for the faint marking of where I had chiseled my skin into the initials ****"****RC****"**** The initials were more faint than I had ever thought possible. Even most of the spots where I had accidentally broken my skin were gone. I repeated the steps of what I had done before; which were first, barely slip the needle under the skin and rip the epidermis so that it would heal as a scar. The only other step was to occasionally break the skin so you would a have a noticeable scar. That was the only part of the process that hurts. When I finished I went back into my room, got some sweats so nobody could see my ankle, and put the stuff up.**

** I went down to the kitchen to get a bagel. I wasn't hungry but I knew I was, it was just because I had been crying. After I ate, I went back up to my room to get my phone. My plan was to call Sean to wake him up and then text him the news about Edward. I still couldn't get over why he had left, because Edward and I connected. It wasn't a romantic thing; it was a physical thing. We were both "hybrids." When I went into the bathroom to call Sean, his voicemail immediately picked up. His phone was off; his phone was never off! I put the phone down making a sound that coughing and getting mucus up in my mouth at the same time. **

** After the incident with Sean I had to find something to do today. I finally decide that I was going to visit the sanctuary. I went to wake Sarah up because I was getting bored. I told her about Edward but I partially lied by telling her that he left with his family to go on an extended vacation around California. She felt bad for me because she knew how much I liked her. I told Sarah everything that I felt. Thankfully Sarah got me off the topic and told me I should text the people from NA. I told her that that was a good idea except I should use her phone because it had unlimited texting. She let me and I texted Carley because it was 9:00 here so it was four hours later back home. Carley was in our group when we were in NA. I couldn't find much to tell her beside the fact of Sean. I couldn't tell her about anything else. Carley was happy for me and congratulated me on my first boyfriend. Everyone in our group knew I was bi so I had nothing to hide.**

** I texted a few more people but I soon got bored. I then went on my computer to look for new music. I found a few good songs from Leona Lewis's second album and some new ones from Hey Monday's second album. I listened to music for about an hour and then it was two o'clock. I went and tracked down my phone to call Sean. I gave an odd good morning to Roland and** Robért**. I found my phone and called him. I was mad and when he picked up the phone I asked, irritated "Why was your phone of, Sean!"**

**He was intimidated, "Sorry," I loved the sound of his deep voice, "I turned it off because it had to charge"**

**"Okay, but I need to tell you something. Edward left."**

** He was surprised and I had to give him the excuse that I gave Sarah. I asked him to pick me up so I could lie and tell them I was going to his house while he actually dropped me off towards the meadow.**

** When Sean came I was extremely happy. I got to go to the famous meadow that Edward gave me specific direction. I twitched at the thought of Edward. I got in Sean's car. I tried to kiss him, but when I did he turned his head to where I would kiss his cheek. I knew something was up and I was mad. "What's wrong" I hid that I was furious. "Nothing" he was nonchalant. I changed my tone to my true feeling "Well than what was that for?"**

**"Sorry, I'm sick" He was lying, I could tell. LIAR! Why would he lie to me? Did he not like me anymore? I still knew something was up. I pretended to calm down and say "Okay, I hope you feel better" He was calm again too "Thank you"**

** We drove down until I told him to stop—according to "his" directions, I couldn't say his name anymore. When I got out—right before I got out—he told me "Hey, Stephan I'm sorry, but I have to break up with you. It's just because there's no more spark between me and you and that you're just like a fashion accessory to me" I couldn't breathe; I just stood there for about five seconds and forced out a crooked smile before I said "Fuck you, Sean!" I slammed the door and almost broke it. I was in tears I ran into the forest. I contracted my claws and strike trees as I went through the forest. **

** I had to stop for a second because I was exhausted. I was still in tears when I felt this—this rumbling feeling through my torso. My ears were pointed and a tail had forced its way out of my pants. I looked down at my hands and they looked like paws except by fingers weren't fat. Also, my claws were permanently contracted. I lifted my hand up to my ears and they were pointed just like cat ears. It was so amazing. I was officially half human; half cat. I continued to walk through the forest, because I had to get over my transformation. **

** Soon I came to the beautiful vine arch before the entrance to the meadow. I entered through the arch slowly. When I entered the meadow it was beautiful. I could see the many buds of flowers, and the actual flowers form the plants. The light was slightly shining onto the meadow in a single spot, but where the spot was shining was the most hideous thing I had ever seen. It was large, red, and ugly. It was a werewolf. I caught a scent as soon as soon as I saw him. I slowly followed the scent until I could determine it. It smelled like Bella. I was stunned for a minute until it clicked. This was this Indian boy that Bella was hanging around. I felt so stupid for not noticing it because ever since she started hanging around him. The wolf continued to stare at me until I called him "Jacob!" His face turned inquisitive. "Yes, you don't know me but I know you." His face was still wondering until he started to sniff. He showed his teeth and let out a loud roar. I did the same and gave an angry meow instead of a roar.**

** He charged at me and I had to think fast. I held my paw out to claw him at the exact right time. My claws went through his hard chest as he howled. He was burning hot. Was I cold? I could not think I had to fight. I lifted my hand up with all my strength while Jacob assisted me, surprisingly, with a jump. I tuned quickly and slammed the 250 lb. thing down. He made a loud crash when I slammed him. I paused at my victory and turned around. I was stunned more than I had ever been before. There in front of me were four more werewolves. They formed a diamond with the biggest one in the middle. I couldn't handle them all I had to flee, especially because Jacob was getting back up. I ran straight past the wolves. They didn't even look back. I stopped when I found fog.**

** This was the place; my destiny to find out about the werecats. I continued to walk through the fog until I saw the familiar lush green grass. This place was bigger, much bigger than the other. It had a waterfall, but this one was to the left and on the right were some mountains. These were actual mountains. I could see in the distance some gate-like machines on each side of a mountain. I was greeted by a very nervous Ethiopian Pegasus. He just stared at me so I had to speak. "Hello, I'm Stephan. May I see the leaders of this sanctuary" I had gestured during my sentence and I noticed I was back to normal. "S-sure, ar-are you a hybrid?" I quickly pretended to jump at him, and at the same time I showed my claws and said "Yes" with a sneaky attitude. The Pegasus jumped and flapped his wings once. I laughed in amusement and said "Don't worry, I won't hurt you; I love animals." **

** He proceeded to take me to the leaders. They were a little ways away, but when I saw them they were all out feeding the animals of the sanctuary. The Pegasus introduced me "King Dylan, we have a werecat visitor." Their heads turned at the word "werecat." I politely smiled, waved, and said "Hello." Dylan did not seem that old; maybe around 26. His hair was read and pushed forward; kind of like mine. There were three other people there. One was a blonde and tall who looked like the wife of Dylan. There were also two children; twins; one boy and one girl. Their hair was also blonde, but resembled their dad, too. Dylan approached me, happily. He formally introduced himself and his family. His wife's name was Ally, and his children's names were Haley, and Chad. I told them "I am here to learn about werecats. Can you teach me?"**

**He had a big smile on his face "You came to the right place. Who sent you?"**

**"Ugh," I had to think "Oh yeah, Kelsey"**

**He looked at me with a surprised look "Wow, no one really likes her. She's really bitchy."**

**I chuckled "Yeah, I noticed."**

**"So, what is it you wanted to know?"**

**"Everything!"**

** The whole family told me many stories and facts about the werecat such as that they are the least known, they have normal body temperature, they can drink blood from animals to be immortal, and that we are like a mix between a vampire and a werewolf but still have cat traits. It was very interesting to hear about myself and others. They gave me news that their daughter had the same trait as Allice and that they knew all the werewolves and vampires. **

** I told them I would visit them often. I couldn't just leave them—like I did Sean. I winced at his name too. It was a cycle, no a spiral; the worst day of my life. Just to think, yesterday I had a boyfriend that loved me so much and the weirdest, yet most awesome person I had seen as one of my best friends. My face tuned sad. I was quiet in thought. I felt the tears collecting on my lids until "Hey…are you okay" I heard Ally's voice**

**"What—yeah"**

**"Well, it was really nice of you to come by, and remember this; this is the one thing that you must never tell anyone. Every tradition and everything about us is a secret and the only way we can die is by being surrounded in freezing cold water."**

** I was shocked. Water; I could remember as far back as the third day Edward and I spoke. He told me "You know the one thing that enhances us…water; any temperature." What if someone pushed me into the always freezing waters of La Push? That would kill me. I cringed thinking about my death because I had necrophobia. I would hate to die. What happens if there wasn't a God? The subject kept me busy as I sprinted out through the meadow and into the road. I went back slightly into the woods so no one would see some guy running at 30 mph. When I finally got home I saw Sarah on the couch with a plate eating. I told her "Sarah, when you're finished come upstairs; I need to tell you something."**

**"Alright BB" it was hard to figure out because she was stuffing her face with food. I went upstairs, sat down, and waited. Soon enough, I heard Sarah coming up the stairs and opening the door. When she came in the door I told her "Close the door and come sit with me" I had a serious tone. When she sat down she asked me "What's up BB?"**

**"Sean broke up with me" I was sad having to bring it up**

**"Oh my god; Why?"**

**I started to cry a little bit "He said that there was no more spark and that I hung around him too much."**

**"I'm so sorry BB; I would have never imagined you two breaking up."**

**"He did it to me at the worst possible time too. He told me right when he dropped me off into the woods"**

**"I'm so sorry BB, but you can find another person I'm sure you will." She hugged me**

**"Thanks"**

** After she hugged me, she got up, stretched, and said "Well, I guess today hasn't been the best day for you." Sarah always made a joke out of everything to be optimistic.**

**Friendly Faces**

** When I fell asleep that nigh I was actually relaxed. I always needed a good cry once in a while, but what I never had was someone to be there afterwards. I had to get used to crying starting in middle school. I was picked on first of all, but most of the time that wasn't the case. 90% of the time I would be listening to music and just thinking to myself—****_Rebekah's going to leave. I can't let her leave; I love her_****—and instantly images of a love story between me and her filled my mind of me saving her from having to move, but also horrors filled my mind of me standing by her car as she left.**

** While I was asleep I had no dream; I was empty. Everything had been taken out of me in one day. No more dreams of Sean or ****_him_****. It felt very ironic that Edward had left me just like he did Bella. Could he be trusted? And since Sean left me, could he be trusted either? But all remains the same; I was empty and I couldn't deal with that. I would not spend another portion of my life empty. I would not feel empty it hurt you just want to die. You will have no purpose.**

** When I woke up the sky was silver; beautiful, but yet so eerie. I had to think hard why my alarm clock wasn't on until ****_oh yeah; it's spring break. Wait oh my god, I have to find something to do; I can't stay here all day._**** At least I would be able to do something because both of them had to work today. I guess I could go down to the beach of La Push, I had heard that it was really nice over there. In the mean time I had to find something to do. I guess I could talk to Sarah. I could see how Trace was doing. I didn't know him that well, so I might as well know him if he's going out with Sarah. I lied on my bed while I went over the whole lyrics of "Werewolf."**

_In a dream I was a werewolf__  
__My soul was filled with crystal light__  
__Lavender ribbons of rain sang__  
__Ridding my heart of mortal fight_

_Broken sundown fatherless showdown__  
__Gun hip swollen lip bottle sip yeah I suck dick__  
__Lose grip on gravity falls sky blinding crumbling walls__  
__River sweep away my memories of__  
__Children's things a young mother's love__  
__Before the yearning song of flesh on flesh__  
__Young hearts burst open wounds bleed fresh__  
__A young brother skinny and tall my older walks__  
__Ocean word and somber, slumber sleeping__  
__Flowers in the water,__  
__But I'm just his daughter__  
__Walking down an icy grave__  
__leading to my Schizophrenic father.__  
__Weeping willow won't you wallow louder__  
__Searching for my father's power_

_I'ma shake you off though__  
__Get up on that horse and__  
__Ride into the sunset__  
__Look back with no remorse_

_He's a black magic wielder some say a witch__  
__Wielded darkness when he was wilein' on his mom's__  
__And born child and he was the bastard that broke__  
__Up the marriage evil doer doing evil from a baby carriage__  
__And he was born with the same blue eyes__  
__Crystal ships dripping with ice, diamonds coruscate__  
__In the night fireworks electric bright__  
__And now he's got his own two sons__  
__Tried to hide his tears in a world of fun__  
__But loveless bedrooms filled with doom__  
__Bring silent heartache July to June__  
__Spoon over new young hot flame__  
__Mourn the memories later__  
__Laugh now alligator_

_Oh in a dream__  
__My father came to me__  
__And made me swear that I'd keep__  
__What sacred to me__  
__And if I get the choice__  
__To live in his name__  
__I pray my way through the Rain__  
__Singing Oh happy day_

_I don't mean to close the door__  
__But for the record my heart is sore__  
__You blew through me like bullet holes__  
__Left stains on my sheets and stains__  
__On my soul__  
__You left me broke down begging for change__  
__Had to catch a ride with a man who's deranged__  
__He had your hands and my father's face__  
__Another western vampire different time same place__  
__I had dreams that brings me sadness__  
__Pain much deep that a river__  
__Sorrow flow through me in tiny waves of shivers__  
__Corny movies make me reminisce__  
__Beat me down easy on this generic love shit__  
__First kiss frog and princess_

It's the most beautiful yet sad song ever. The lyrics are so meaning full, and the way it's set up gives you the real meaning. There are so many songs and each has their own meaning, but when you write your own song it turns out to be crap. It's pathetic it has no beat and you couldn't even imagine one to it either.

I started to hear wind outside my window, and I also heard Roland up downstairs. I got up to go greet them. When I come back up I was surprised to see Sarah up. I told her "Sarah I'm bored; come talk to me."

"Sure," she sat down on my bed "Watcha wanna talk about?"

"I guess you could tell me about Trace. I haven't gotten to know him yet."

"Oh, well he's great. He really likes me. Do you think he's hot, BB?"

**"Yeah, I'd go out with him if he asked, but that's the case with most guys"**

**"You people are weird"**

**"What, we just don't wait or really care. It's like ****_Hey you want to go out with me? Sure _****There's no gray area."**

**"Well, back to Trace. He was on the basketball team this year. He's also pretty smart."**

** Uncle Roland said that he and Robért were leaving. When he closed the door I told Sarah about my plans. "Ooh, could I come."**

**"Sure, but we can't take a car"**

**"Why not?"**

**I chuckled "What car?"**

**"Oh okay"**

** When they left I packed my cell phone, a lighter to make a fire, and some water for us. We left out the door around 11 o' clock. It only took us about fifteen minutes to het to first road of La Push. We had to make a stop because I was exhausted, again. I was never that great of a runner, and neither was my body. After my little break with some water, I ran for bout fifteen seconds more—Sarah on my back. When I got to the edge, I saw Bella on a cliff. She jumped off the cliff and I heard her scream when I ran to go catch her, but she had already jumped. Out of the forest behind us popped out a woman. I turned around before she could get through me.**

** I smelled her and thought ****_Vampire?_**** She smelled like one and then something clicked. On the same day he told me about vampires being better in the water, he had told me about what had happened last year. When he described Victoria to me he said "She is very evil with red hair as beautiful as a fire…" And at that moment I knew it was her. Sarah was still standing at the edge of the woods when Victoria popped out right next to her. I could hear Victoria screaming towards me when another thing clicked. Edward killed James. Was she trying to get revenge on Bella? I had to go with my instinct.**

** When she was inches away from me I extended my arm and contacted my claws. She came into me. I felt her cold, hard, and evil skin sink through my claws. I also heard the crunching of her rib cage, it was disgusting to hear. Once my claws were in, I lifted her up quickly while I threw her in an arc over me. Victoria was much, ****_much_**** lighter than the monstrous werewolf. I yanked her off my claws and she was falling, falling down into the water. Her hair looked like water fluttering in the breeze.**

** I ran to look down for Bella at the end of the cliff but she wasn't there. I looked further down the coast and I saw a large group of people. I also saw someone dragging a body out of the water. I knew it was Bella. I told Sarah "C'mon" Sarah was still in shock. I ran normal with her when she asked "Who was that red-headed girl?"**

**I had to be quick and short "Evil vampire, now we have to see if Bella's okay."**

**She was shocked again "That was Bell, oh my god, how do you know she is over here" I did not respond because we were almost there. I stopped ten feet before the shore. I looked at a guy in his twenties. I smelled him and he was a werewolf too. He lifted his head and smelled to. He could smell and he would go berserk on me too. "Dang it, come on we have to leave."**

**"What, we have to go see if she's okay"**

** "She's fine now let's go" I dashed regularly into the woods until I was not seen. I told her "Hop on my back again." She did and I ran the whole way to Forks; no breaks. When we got to the woods of my street I took a five minute break from all the running. When I stood back up from hunching over with my hands on my knees, I saw something. A black Mercedes was speeding down the street. I didn't recognize the car, but I could smell a faint smell. It was a vampire, no wait. It was Allice. ****_Allice!_**** I thought to myself. Does it ever end? Is she coming to slap me across my face as a sign of disapproval? I told Sarah "Go home. I'm sorry, but you have to go. I have to go talk to that person in the car."**

** She nodded and left. When she turned around I saw Allice get out of the car at Bella's house and I made a short burst to the front of my house. Allice went to the back of the house when I called her name. "Allice!" my tone was excited. I was hoping—since Allice was not a mean person—that she wouldn't do anything mean to me. I ran regularly around Bella's house to greet her. "Who are you?" her voice was silver and hard, I assumed it was because she could smell me. "Really, you don't remember me? I'm Stephan. I would sit behind you during lunch."**

** "Oh," she didn't seem too interested in seeing me "Edward has told me a lot about you."**

** I cringed at his voice, nut not as much as before, because if Allice was here he couldn't be too far away. "Where is he?" my voice was painful. "He's in South America—"**

**"Already!" I burst out. "Yes, but he seemed really sad about leaving and he told me if I ever saw you to give you this. It was a rolled up piece of paper. It had a red string holding it with a bow in the string. I immediately snagged it and opened it. It said:**

**Dear Stephan,**

** Don't worry, I won't be gone long. I'll be back because I can't stand being away from you, Bella, and just plain Forks. I've given other vampires the word of your kindness and they are very amused with it.**

**With Love,**

**Edward Cullen**

**I read the letter in the perfect rhythm in which he spoke. I stood there in awe of the letter until Allice snapped me out of it. "What is that smell you have?" Should I tell her? What would it hurt? She's a vampire. "Oh, well, I'm a werecat." Her eyes stayed fixed and wide-eyed on me. "I've never seen on in my whole life, but here you stand right in front of me. I never would have thought that and I never predicted it either." "Well here I am" I had to make a joke out of it. "So why are you here, anyways?" **

**"Because…Bella died"**

**"No she didn't. She was breathing when I saw her"**

**"But…She jumped off a cliff and she drowned."**

**"She almost did until Jacob pulled her out."**

**"Really, well I'm just going to stick around until she comes back."**

**"OK. Well, thanks for the letter."**

**"Alright."**

** I turned and walked back to my house. Sarah was standing right in front of the door when I opened it asking "Who was that and what happened?" I really didn't want to explain, but I did. "That was Edward's sister and she gave me this from Edward. I just summarized the letter as we went upstairs. I also told her why she was here.**

**Cleaning up**

**The next day was Tuesday. I went through the pictures I remembered from my dream last night. I was in a city sanding in front of the walls. It was like a castle; so beautiful. I saw Allice walking with Bella into the gates. Then, everything was black, except Edward. He was standing there with what looked like a spotlight above his head. His skin shined in it and ****_he _****was beautiful.**

** I got up, shocked at my dream. I never would have imagined me having that dream. I guess I could go settle things with Sean today. The morning passed by very slowly until Roland and Robért left. I told Sarah what I was going to do and soon walked out the front door. It was not raining, but I brought a jacket anyway. When I looked around I saw Bella run out of the house and into the Mercedes where Allice was sitting in the driver's seat. Once Bella was in the car Allice slammed the gas in reverse and did the same out to the street.**

** I was shocked, but I had no reason to worry. I had to do bigger things than that to handle. I sprinted through the forest to the end of the street, crossed the road—normally—and made one last sprint to Sean's house His house was somewhat small and blue like mine. I rang the doorbell and waited, there were no cars in the driveway except his—since his mom got a new car to replace the one she had given to him.**

** Sean opened the door and said "What the hell do ****_you _****want?" Sean had no shirt on and he had some material shorts on. I tried hard to look at his face, and not his body. "I came here to ****_apologize_**** about what I said." if he was going to be smart to me, I would do the same. "So, what's your appolagy?"**

**"Well, I'm sorry I said that to you, but I was just so mad that you had lied to me. I was also mad that you were the first boy friend I had and I didn't want to let you go."**

**He was no longer being smart. "OK, I guess I forgive you. Come sit on my couch and I'll tell you the real story."**

**"OK" I couldn't wait for him to tell me the real story. "OK. Well, you know your friend Sarah, right."**

**"Yeah" I had a bad feeling of where this was going. "Well, I have kind of fallen for her and I just couldn't stand being near her and not having her. So, I thought if I dumped you I wouldn't have to deal with that. I just felt so bad because first, I was with you; second, she has a boyfriend; and third, I couldn't have her because if I asked her she would probably say no."**

**"Oh, I see. But, Sarah would probably say yes to you; she's not mean or anything."**

**"Really?"**

**"I'm sure, and if you didn't want to see her, why didn't you just stop coming to my house and we could come here."**

**"My mom is here a lot more than your guardians are."**

**"Well, they're not here right now" I had a kind of flirty tone**

**"I mean after school. Did you want to get back together with me?"**

**"I do…but, I just don't know if I can trust you anymore. I mean, if you want to be with me you have to tell me what's on your mind so I can fix it, or at least think about it" I added.**

**"Well, I'm sorry I did that to you. You were right, I should have told you."**

**"It's okay. Did you really mean that thing about me being a fashion accessory?"**

**"No, no that was just to get you to believe my lie."**

** I curled up on him in front of the TV. I wasn't paying attention to it; I was spending to mush time looking at his face while I was on his warm body. He stroked my head while I had my eyes closed. It was so comforting. We were shocked when the phone rang. He sprang up and checked the caller ID. He shouted "It's my mom." He picked it up and he chatted with his mom for about a minute. I couldn't listen. I just lied there, on the couch in my own bubble enjoying what had happened. When I heard the phone hang up, I sat up. He came back to sit with me. I leaned on him again and he asked me "Still not yet?" I knew what he was asking. I was calm "No, we just got back together so, it's just like we started from scratch." He leaned over and kissed me and said "Step one." I leaned towards him, kissed him, and held it. We made out for at least ten minutes when I said "Step two." Sean gently pushed my body down to where I was lying on the couch. He was over me and made out with me again. I pulled him down on me; I didn't like him on top of me and we continued.**

** Sean started rubbing on the white t-shirt I had on until, he took it off. We got more and more intense until Sean got up to close the blinds. I was very nervous. I knew what he planned to do. He stood in front of the coffee table—in front of me—and took of his pants. I grew even more nervous. He got back on the couch and asked me "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes"****…****…****…****…****…**

** It was two o' clock when we finished. My ass hurt, but overall, it was great. We did everything I had always wished I could have done with someone. When we had finished, he gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead and said "Thank you." I had to get my clothes on because his mom would be home around three, maybe even earlier. I scrambled to my feet when I was dressed. I slowly walked towards him while he was still getting dressed and whispered "That was good." I couldn't let him feel insecure about that so, I couldn't leave without telling him. I rubbed from his chest all the way down until I hit the couch. I left silently with my jacket on, because it was raining.**

** The next day I felt nothing but shock. I was paranoid. I move scream at loud noises. Allice had called me late last night. I had forgotten to turn it off. She told me that Edward thought Bella was dead and all the misunderstandings. I couldn't live without knowing that Edward wasn't alive. I was empty the whole day until noon.**

**Confrontation**

**When noon came around Jacob Black was over at Bella's empty house. Allice told me he was taking care of Charlie and the house. I told Sarah I was going to Bella's house, but that was a partial lie. I was going to actually talk to Jacob.**

** When I made my way out the door it was not raining. I still didn't bring a jacket. When I got over to Bella's house Jacob was just now getting out of his rabbit. I wasn't that good with cars, but it said it on the back of the car so I knew it was a rabbit. When Jacob got out he asked "Who are you?"His voice was deep yet happy. I couldn't help to stare at his enormous body he looked like a body builder without the excessive muscle. "Oh. Well, I'm Bella's neighbor. I've seen you a few times, but I never got a chance to introduce myself."**

**"Well, I'm Jacob Black" he shook my hand and his grip hurt my hand**

**"Stephan Bowe"**

**"So, what grade are you in"**

** The wind started to blow, so I crossed my arms to remain warm "9****th****, you don't go to our school do you?"**

** He looked at me funny; one eye was squinted "No, I don't…You smell very-very odd, but yet so familiar." I shrugged, I couldn't tell him anything. He would kill me if he knew I was the one who scarred him in the meadow. Immediately his eyes widened and he whispered "Vampire" He hoisted me up and ran into the woods behind Bella's house. The only thing I could think was ****_déjà vu._**** It's like this had all happened before. He had pinned me up on a tree and said "You, you're that thing I saw in the meadow. You're that vampire thing." He was breathing so heavily through his teeth. "Do I look like a vampire?!" I was just being smart.**

**"Then what ****_are_**** you" He pushed me closer to the tree.**

**"Werecat" I pushed his big body off of me with hardly any hassle.**

**"A what? Do you want to fight me?"**

**"Sure, take of whatever clothes you need to take off before we fight."**

** He took off his shirt and his pants. I had some special luck that I got guys half-naked. I asked him "You ready?"**

**"Any time little boy."**

** I contracted my claws and jumped at him. He was almost stunned by my claws. I got four claw marks on his left shoulder. Once I got back down to the ground, he burst out of himself. Fur gracefully popped out of his body and gently fell back down. The scratch was nowhere to be found under the hair. The wolf stood there and snarled at me. It made me remember the haiku and limerick I wrote in eighth grade.**

**_The wolf stared at me_**

**_With his piercing yellow eyes_**

**_But all is so calm_**

**_The wolf just snarled and growled_**

**_While I stood there so proud_**

**_He ran fast at me _**

**_While I started to pee_**

**_That brown, ugly, furry wolf_**

** That is exactly what happened. He starred at me, snarling and growling. Then, he jumped at me and I jumped back. I flipped over him and we turned to face each other. "Your pretty good kid, but not as good as me." He was very glutinous. He lunged at me. I strafed two steps to the right. He continued to run in that same direction and I tripped him. He was totally knocked off his balance. His paws flew out in a furry as he continued to roll in the grass and sand. Once he was flat on the ground, I pounced on him. I made ten lines on his back. He howled in the pain and agony I had caused him. I couldn't bear the sound but I had to tell myself ****_that's what you get when you mess with me._**

** After a few minutes he shrunk down to the real Jacob. He laid there naked, so I ran inside and got a towel. Jacob lay on his back so I didn't have any distractions. I sat next to him because I felt bad. Because I was sad, I put my hand next to his gashes. I closed my eyes and began to breathe deeply. The area right under my hand began to turn blue. The area began getting bigger and bigger until it reached the gashes. I saw the scabs quickly appear and then they soon disappeared with skin.**

** I guess I also had a healing power. Did the surprises ever end? I felt more like a freak then some kind of superhero. I wasn't that much of a freak if I could heal people. Jacob soon regained consciousness after I took my hand off of him. He asked me, confused, "Where am I?" I could have expected that "In the forest. We just fought remember." He sat up, wrapped the towel around him, and asked "That was real; I thought it was a dream"**

**"Nope but, you're lucky I healed your wounds for you."**

** "You're not gonna tell anyone about this 'cause I never got a hit on you" His voice was timid even though he had no reason to be threatened by me. Jacob got up. He was really muscular. You could see his pecks and his six pack. It was only too bad I didn't go out with people unless they were white. I'm not racist I just don't feel the same connection or pleasure unless they're white.**

** I couldn't leave without making sure that we wouldn't have to do this again, because I really didn't want to. I asked him "So, are we friends?" He was quiet for a moment and the déjà vu hit me again. "Sure. I guess you're not totally me enemy so I guess I can trust you."**

**"Great. Do you want to go inside and talk?"**

**"Well, I really got to go."**

**"Come on." I started to whine "It'll only be a minute."**

** We made our way inside and sat on Bella's couch. I started the conversation "So, what do you like to do for fun?"**

**"I normally fix up cars. I fixed up that rabbit that's outside."**

** "Do you get dirty a lot?" It was amazing how easily I started to flirt with him even though I didn't want to.**

**"Sometimes"**

**"I can't stand getting dirty."**

**"So, what do you do for fun?"**

** "I'll normally be on my computer. I'll be doing anything from playing games to researching something I don't know."**

**"Not much of an outdoorsman are you."**

**"Not at all, especially since it rains so much here."**

** We talked and talked for about three hours. Jacob called home—before we started to get engaged in our long conversation—to tell his dad he wouldn't be home so early. Flirtatious sentences poured out of me without control. I couldn't help it, but Jacob never noticed. I felt safe next to him. His warm big body was like an electric blanket but it could defend me. I never sat close to him even though I daydreamed of that as he spoke. His body heat was so warm it warmed me without contact. Soon it came to an end.**

**"OK, it was nice to meet you. I'll hope to see you again."**

**"Yeah sure, but tell your friends to not attack me 'cause when Bella jumped off the cliff I couldn't be there to see her because one of your friends was there."**

**"No problem"**

** I hugged him goodbye his skin was burning hot, I asked "Why are you so hot?" He looked at me very funny until he shook his head and said "Oh, we werewolves are hotter than average." I stood couldn't believe what he thought I had asked. "Well, I'm lucky 'cause we have a normal temperature." I still couldn't tell him I was bi because, 'what if he was a homophobe?' I can't stand them. I also couldn't just wreck my relationship with Jacob—now that I just met him and all. Jacob started to walk off, but then quickly turned around. He asked me, "Are you gay?" I was shocked. I had to tell the truth; I couldn't lie "Damn, you got me. I'm bi." He smiled "I thought so. I noticed you kind of flirted with me but it didn't bother me."**

**"It doesn't bother you, does it?"**

**"No, no not at all. It's pretty interesting if you asked me."**

** I smiled and let him drive off. I closed Bella's House's door and went back home to tell Sarah what all we had talked about. I couldn't tell her about the fight.**

** That night I fell asleep happy. I almost cried I was so happy. I had never felt this before. I had set everything straight.... I awoke in the middle of the night. I heard a car engine and Charlie yelling. I immediately got up and put down a blind shade so I could see. I saw Edward carrying Bella and I was ecstatic. I said his name soft, nice, and smooth "Edward" I unlatched my window, pulled up my blinds, and thought as hard as I could 'EDWARD!' He looked back and I thought again 'come to my house when you're done. He nodded.**

** I ran to go wake up Sarah so she could get out. I slid to her bed on the floor and said "Sarah, Sarah you need to get up. Edwards coming here and I need to talk to him privately. Please?" **

**"What time is it?" I looked back.**

**"Two twenty-five"**

**"Where am I going to sleep?"**

**"I don't know. In the bathroom; they Roland and Robért won't know you're there.**

** "Alright" Sarah began to slowly make her way to the bathroom—carrying the sheets with her.**

** I paced the floor trying not to make any noise. I had the tips of two of my fingers in my mouth. I gently gnawed at them. I felt the salt from my skin reach my tongue, but at the same time, the saliva from my mouth toughed my fingers and it burned. I immediately ripped them out of my mouth. I looked out the window and saw Edward walk out of Bella's door. He met my glance and I nodded.**

** I went to get dressed and then I went to sit on my bed to calm my nerves. I constantly ran over and edited what I was going to say. It was nice to have a one-on-one with Edward like we used to. Those were long ago; before most of this had ever happened. I was calm, serine, and myself. I didn't have to do anything. I didn't have to worry about anything. I was a werecat; Edward was a vampire; and Sean my boyfriend. "****_Thump!"_**** I saw Edward on the wood floor of my room. The 'thump' was bound to wake some. I sprang from my bed and hugged his hard skin. "I missed you," I whispered**

**He chuckled and said "I was only gone a few days."**

**"Yeah, but a day is a thousand years to God."**

**"Stop being smart" His voice was soft and unconcerned.**

**"****_Thump!"_**

** Allice jumped through the window.**

**"Alice!?"**

** I saw another figure jump through the window I immediately spread my arms across the wood to muffle the sound.**

**"****_Th_****"**

**"****_Th"_**

**"****_Th_****"**

**"****_Th_****"**

**"****_Th_****"**

** I saw a bulky guy jump first; who I guessed was Emmet from Edward's description. Second, a tall, skinny, curly, blonde-headed guy; Jasper. Third, a guy who looked the oldest; Carlisle. Fourth, his wife; Esme. Last—and most frailly—Rosalie.**

** Her hair was a beautiful gold. Every other girl didn't compare to her. Her face was round but not plumb. I could not help but to gawk at her for a few seconds. It was indescribable.**

**'She's taken' Edward thought to me. I had forgotten he could read my mind.**

**'I know, but so are you' Edward rolled his eyes. I bubbled up in laughter. Every one stared at me and I had to put something to my defense or at least direct the attention away from me. "Nothing, nothing, nothing"**

**"So Stephan, this is my family." He gestured towards them, "Allice—as you know—Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, My dad Carlisle, and my mom Esme." Each one gestured a "hello" as their name was called.**

**"Well, Edward's told us a lot about ****_you_****" Emmet mused.**

**"Yes, I'm just ****_interesting_**** aren't I?"**

**"Well, really, I've never met anyone like you. First of all, a werecat, and second, anyone who has so many strong powers" Carlisle chimed in.**

**"Oh, so I'm ****_unique_****"**

**"Very" Allice chimed in. Her voice was not insulting. It seemed like now anyone could put there "two cents in."**

**"And we wouldn't have you any other way."**

**I smiled up at him**

**"And don't be afraid, you can stop by at our house at any time. You're a nice addition to our family." Esme chimed to comfort me**

** "It would be really nice for all of us to get to know you as personally as Edward does." Rosalie added timidly. Edward closed his eyes, laughed through his nose, and shook his head. I hardly noticed Jasper until Allice walked back to his side. Jasper just stood there and stared at me from the corner. "I smell don't I?" I couldn't stand causing people pain.**

**"Yes"**

**"Well, this is your next challenge."**

**"Hopefully I won't screw up like I did Bella"**

**"Now, Jasper," Allice chimed, "accidents happen."**

**"More importantly I hope none of screw up," Carlisle added, "because you do smell—**

**"Don't," I stopped him "your actions start with your words" Carlisle nodded**

**"So," Emmet started, "Do you have a crush on Edward?"**

**Edward glared at him. I giggled "Yes"**

** Everyone laughed with respects to the time of "night." "Well, it was really nice to get to meet y'all." **

**"Yes, very nice, and stop by whenever you want" Carlisle said.**

** Everyone jumped one by one except for Edward. He stayed for a minute longer. Edward wrapped his arms around me from my back. My arms were trapped under his grip. I didn't mind being hugged by him, so I just relaxed my head down—turning it sideways—to his freezing chest . He was nearly eight inches taller than me. He whispered in my ear "Me and you, it's just such an unnatural attraction"**

**"Well, just think of me as your pet; you just have to keep me safe. That's all ****_you _****have to think of me as…unless you want to think more of me?"**

** "Maybe?" he squeezed his arms and then he unwrapped them from me. As he walked towards the window I told him "It's nice to have you back" he smiled and jumped out of the window.**

**Dealing with the truth**

** I got Sarah out of the bathroom and automatically went to sleep. My dream that night was a nightmare. I was in a La Push forest. Edward was standing in front of me holding his hand out to me. I was tentative on taking it because he smiled an evil smile that showed his teeth. Also, grasping his other hand was Bella and she had a somewhat evil look too. Edward's smile faded into a sad frown when I shook my head "no." He asked me "What, you don't trust me?" I felt guilty so I took his hand. He smiled again and guided me to where my back was on his chest. He kissed my cheek. I could no longer see Bella because she was behind me. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and he bit me.**

** I woke up with a short, high "No!" I realized I had never had such a montage of dreams until Edward came. He made me think about so much that I didn't want to think about. I then remember his words yesterday, "Maybe?" Was he just saying that because he couldn't be with me because he was with Bella? How could I get rid of Bella? I couldn't; Edward would kill me…or worse himself! How would I explain to anyone that I killed Edward ****_and_**** Bella or at least screwed up their relationship enough for Edward to want to kill himself? No, I would not put anyone through that pain. I just couldn't I would feel guilty the rest of my life; especially Edward. Not even myself, if I could help it.**

** I went to sleep again because today I would go to the Cullen's house to see what had happened when Allice left with Bella. I woke up again and it was 7:00. Went to sleep again and woke up at 9:30. I saw Sarah getting up and getting dressed. She almost had a heart attack when I started moving. "Sorry" Sarah didn't answer "Well, everything's back to normal."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yep, Edward and I got to talk last night." I had to lie; his secret wasn't worth giving up.**

**"Good job BB"**

** Sarah, then, went downstairs. I got dressed and then followed. When I saw Sarah she was already zoned out on the couch watching TV. I went to go eat some cereal. Roland was soon up, but he did not acknowledge me on the couch with Sarah. He just got something to drink out of the fridge and went back onto his room. I turned and looked at Sarah. Her hair was up in a vertical ponytail. It wasn't at the center of her head; it was more towards the back of the surface of her head. "Yeah, that wasn't weird" I said sarcastically. Sarah didn't reply.**

** In about five minutes Roland and Robért were dressed and out the door. I ran upstairs, got one some blue jeans, and a solid, collared shirt. I had to make a nice impression from the semi-pajamas I threw on "last night" to be clothed. I put on my furry jacket (it had fur in the hood) and headed out the door. Once I got out of the covering of the house, I heard the rain on the top of my hood. I then quickly sprinted to the woods. From there I ran to Edwards's house. I stopped in front of his house. It was very nice and looked somewhat expensive. No one would ever find them out here—in the middle of this overgrowth.**

** I made my way up the steps and rang the doorbell. Edward immediately answered, as if he had been waiting at the door. He smiled when he saw me. His eyes were a beautiful gold and I smiled back. I hugged his ice cube body. It really did resemble one; it was cold like one, and it was hard like one. I thought of it more as an ice cube than a rock, even though it was more of a rock. I knew he knew why I was here so I asked him to make sure, "You know why I'm here, right?"**

**"Yes, I already assembled everyone."**

** I looked over his shoulder and saw them all gathered around what looked like a dining table "Great" I nodded. He guided me to the table with his arm around my shoulder. When I sat down everyone smiled at me. I began the meeting "So, y'all know why I'm here, so tell me the story."**

**"Okay," Allice began the story, "when Bella jumped off of the cliff, I had had a vision that she had drowned in the water" She paused**

**"Yeah, but Jacob got her out and saved her"**

**"That's the thing," Rosalie mused, "In Allice's vision Bella never came out."**

** "That's right" Allice nodded as she came back into the conversation. I gasped as the story clicked. "So I secretly came here for Bella's sake to help or do anything they needed. No one knew I was here." I nodded to signal that I still understood. She continued "But, who really died was Charlie's friend."**

**"Really? Normally I would have heard about it already"**

** "Yep, it's true. So, Edward called, because he had been told by Rose that Bella was dead, Charlie and as a coincidence Jacob ****_happened _****to be at Bella's house and pick up the phone. Edward asked Jacob where Charlie was and he said "He was at the funeral." Edward though he meant Bella's funeral." She paused. I nodded twice for her to continue because I didn't want her to stop. "So, Mr. 'I can't live with Bella' here goes to Italy to get himself killed"**

**"Wait. Why did he go to Italy?"**

** "There is a group of vampires who are the most powerful and have to be very secretive of all vampires because they live in a tourist city. To get himself ****_killed_****, Edward had to expose himself in some way so they would seize him and kill him."**

**"You tried to kill yourself." Tears streamed from my eyes "What about ****_me_****? You didn't even consider me? How am ****_I_**** going to live?" Edward stared down in regret while everybody tried to look nonchalant at my rage and tears. Edward's chair shrieked as he pushed it back to get up. He walked towards me and picked me up effortlessly. I buried myself, crying, in his chest. He carried me up the stairs and into his room. There was a storm outside and I could see the rain clearly out of the big windows.**

** He sat down with his knees up and his back leaned up against the wall. I ended up in his lap and he began to pet me settling me with a repeated, long "Shhhh." my whining soon stopped, although my altered breathing and tears did not. It was quiet except for me and I asked him, blubbering "Tell me the rest of the story." **

** "So, when I got to Italy, my plan was to go out into the sunlight. Before I could, Bella came running at me before I could step out into it. Then, some people from the Voltari, the vampires, came and sent us down to the leader of the vampires, Aro. Aro said he would only let us go if we promised to turn Bella into a vampire, soon, because she knew too much." He paused and I looked somewhat confused. "So," he continued, "we took a vote this morning after we visited you and we voted with Bella if we wanted to…turn her into a vampire. I refused because I couldn't spend the rest of my life with ****_her_****; it's hard enough pretending to stay with her. The majority voted "yes". So, we have to wait until Bella moves out, after she finishes high school so we can turn her into a vampire. If we don't, the Voltari will come here and make us or kill us." He looked down at me and I was still crying and I asked "So, your life is kind of planned out for right now." He smiled and told me "But, by the time this is all through you'll be older and we can get rid of her. Okay?"**

**"Sure" My tears began to subside.**

**"Oh! I forgot to tell you." his voice began to fade, "Bella and I…have to go to college....because Bella and I are…engaged."**

**"College…engaged!" I repeated**

**Edward slowly nodded. "Don't worry, when the time comes everything will come crashing down." He assured me.**

**"You-you're still gonna spent time with me, right?"**

**"Bella's probably going to be grounded for a while, so yes."**

** I smiled and laid my head on his chest. His ice cold body felt no different, even through a shirt. I wondered what his body temperature actually ****_was_****. Edward kissed my head and told me "You're my little baby" I chuckled at the reality of his words. I was acting like a baby lately. I guess it was just because I was unsure and I was losing everything. This was the only way I could really keep from losing anything else. Edward was just my protector. I always needed one because I could never stick up for myself and it just brought awe to me that someone actually cared and loved me. I will always need a protector, even when I'm older. That is why I plan to marry one of my protectors, even if it's just a union.**

**Love is wonderful**

**But there is not love for me**

**I ****will****find the one**

**Epilogue—Friends**

** Through the few weeks Jacob and I became pretty good friends. I would often go over to his house on the weekends, with the consent of Roland as "one of my new friends". I couldn't stay too long at Jacob's house. I had to be back in time—before three—to spend time with Edward too. Edward was not allowed at Bella's house until the afternoons. Edward often glared at me with the smell of the wolves. He rejected anyone going near them with ties to the vampires. This somewhat hurt me, because I was partially like them. I had never told Edward of the night where I had turned into a full-fledged werecat. That was my little secret, and I never thought about it around him.**

** Edward constantly threw 20$ bills at me telling me to buy something for myself. In the five weeks I had accumulated about 100$ of unspent money from Edward. I did not by that much stuff for myself. I rarely needed anything. As long as I had food and my computer I was content. The money was hidden in a little Ziploc bag in the corner of my closet. It was hard keeping stuff from Edward. He pretty much knew everything that happened. I sometimes gave a little money to Jacob for car parts, but he asked for less and less because he worked on the cars less and less.**

** Sean has been so nice to me lately. He has no idea about me and Edward and I feel like I'm cheating on him. I was to break up with him, but it would just hurt him so much. What would he do without me? I would love to still be friends, but after what we had done, I can't do it. Edward was so much better than Sean, though. Edward knew me better; he was smarter, and older—technically. If Edward could have a "girlfriend", then I could have a "boyfriend". But, I couldn't have fake love for Sean. I would hate myself for doing that. I was too nice; too kind. Edward really didn't seem to care. Edward kissed me on occasion. He says he kisses me more than he does Bella, but if that's true, then I don't see why Bella's still with him.**

** I began to make a bond between Rosalie and Allice; Jasper was next. It was always easier for me to make a bond with a girl. I have no idea why. I guess I just look for more of the same things girls do in a guy ****_and_**** a girl. Rosalie was still oblivious that I had a little crush on her. I could thank Edward for that. I got to talk more to Allice than Rosalie, because Rosalie was ****_supposed_**** to be in Africa with Emmet.**

** School was coming to an end this year and I had maintained the "AB" honor roll for the whole year, so far. I saw the signs everywhere for the 11****th**** and 12****th**** grade prom. Edward wasn't going, but I didn't want him to miss his ****_prom_****, so he agreed that we would dance outside of my house on the night of the prom.**

**Character index:**

**Sarah: **

**Rebekah: **

**Tenille: **

**Sean: (rough look) **


End file.
